


The choices we make and their consequences.

by Konokuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin never falls, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konokuro/pseuds/Konokuro
Summary: Anakin decides not to follow Mace Windu and his enforcers who left to arrest senator Palpatine for being the sith lord, Darth Sidious. From there, the future changes massively.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Detenation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270582) by [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26). 



> I'm not very familiar with Rebels due to me literally never have seen the show, but I do have some second hand knowledge. I'm also not very familiar with the time period, both in Canon and in legends. Of course, the wook is my best friend for such things. I might get personalities wrong due to not having seen or read things but I'm also fairly green when it comes to writing. Due to university, updating might be or most likely will be sporadic.
> 
> I will also try my best to mix Canon and Legends. I'm personally not the biggest fan of canon, but I also share familiar views about legends. I'll mix the parts I like and are iconic together to hopefully create a new and unique new timeline.
> 
> That's enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy.

~~Jedi Temple~~

Meditation was not Anakin’s strong suit. He has always been brash, impulsive, and impatient. Anakin's peers saw meditation as being antithetical to his nature. Yet, within the Jedi Temple, within a room designed for meditation, there he was, deep in thought and reflection. Anakin had been meditating for at least an hour now, or how ever long it has been since he fled from the Chancellor's chambers back to the Jedi temple. 

The Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, had revealed himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord behind the clone wars. He was Darth Sidious, whom he had been hunting all throughout the war. And now, Anakin was to be his Sith apprentice. Sidious had offered Anakin ultimate power. Said that the dark side of the force could save Padmé from certain doom, prevent Anakin’s visions and nightmares from coming true.

Anakin was so close to accepting the sith’s offer at that moment that he immediately fled the Chancellors, no, the Sith Lord’s office to alert the council of his identity. The sheer force of the situation had caused him to panic which in turn caused him to  _ flee in terror  _ . 

Despite years of warning and teaching about the dangers of the dark side of the force and the Sith, Anakin had nearly taken his hand right there and then. His love of Padmé ran deep, and it was easy for Sidious to pull on him into the dark using her as a catalyst. When he went back to the temple, the first thing he did was approach the only remaining Jedi Master of not on Coruscant, Mace Windu. 

When Anakin had told Master Windu of Palpatine’s true identity as the Sith Lord they had been searching for and he had believed him. It was a nice change of pace from the rest of Anakin's career as a Jedi Knight where Windu was one of his strongest opponents. Windu still had to get the last word in of course but Anakin had very begrudgingly let it slide, he had to go meditate to reflect over his life the past after all. 

And so, without much further ado, Mace Windu, along his merry band of Jedi enforcers of fellow council members and masters went to the chancellor's office to arrest him, or rather, kill him. Sith Lords don’t give up on orders of arrest. 

With all things considered, this situation deeply troubled the already troubled Anakin. They were going to arrest one of his strongest and oldest friends. One of the few people who had ever believed in him. Someone who never put him down, unlike the Jedi Order. Someone who listened to Anakin's issues and gave sympathy, but, in the end, he was a Sith Lord. All of his sweet words that the chancellor had told Anakin over his life were most likely him manipulating Anakin towards the dark side. To seed the seeds of mistrust, of anger, to betray the Jedi way. All in order for Anakin to betray the Jedi Order. An Order that has never once really believed in Anakin, who saw him as a burden,  _ a mistake.  _ They only let him into the order on Obi-Wan’s request who was only requesting Anakin's entrance at the request of  _ his master  _ . 

They then they saddled Anakin with the inexperienced Jedi knight who had just begged for Anakin’s entrance into the order. It felt like the Jedi Order was trying to set Anakin up to fall on purpose. All the right actions taken to distrust and loathe the Jedi Order without Sidious having to even lift a finger. 

They had even expelled his padawan, one of his closest friends, someone he considered family, for nothing. Before they decided on exile, they had even considered  _ executing her.  _ All based on a false flag, a false flag that Anakin now knew was no doubt manufactured by Sidious to further push him to the dark side and further drive the Order to destruction. To further drive the point home the order, Yoda in particular, didn’t even care about the fact Padmé could have potentially been in actual danger. 

They, he, had blown Anakin off for forming attachment when it was disallowed in the Jedi. They therefore refused to help Anakin or Padmé and instead told Anakin to leave her behind him, to forgo their attachment. Perhaps if the order was more flexible and willing to deal with attachment and it's consequences, Anakin wouldn’t have almost taken Sidious’s hand right there and then. Maybe Anakin should've... no, that would most likely result of the loss of innocents en mass. Anakin would never make such a choice, would he?

Yet, despite his current malcontent about, well, everything. There was nothing that could change the fact that Mace Windu and his enforcers have most likely already killed Palpatine.. A Sith Lord would rather die while fighting than be humiliated by being arrested. Killing him isn't the Jedi way, but perhaps it's for the best. Anakin could peeve him about it another time when he gets back. 

Perhaps now that Anakin was thinking about, when this is all done, maybe he’ll try to reform the Jedi order. Make it more accepting of people similar to Anakin. Make it more open to positive attachment, making it less archaic, stuck in it’s ways. Renewing the Order to make it less stagnant. Or perhaps leave it. Reaffirm the priorities of the Jedi Order. still, it never much liked him anyways nor did he like it. Plus, Anakin would most likely abandon his efforts due to him not being able to tolerate the endless Jedi philosophical talk. 

Perhaps leaving the order on civil terms and settling down somewhere with Padmé, that would be a dream come true. Anakin doubted that he could actually leave the Order when all is said and done. Anakin has after all, flirted with the dark far too much for the Order to be comfortable with him leaving. He could make the argument that it was against his own will to do so and that due to a lack of support and the manipulation of a very powerful dark lord could excuse his actions. Anakin sighed, he'll have to think about it more when the time comes. 

Anakin then, in a moment of dark realization, knew that it wasn’t yet too late to help Palpatine. He could rush out of the Jedi temple and save-  _ Mace Windu  _ ? The force cries out and is then silenced. Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto, had all just died by Sidious’s hand. Anakin was shocked out of his meditative state, though he naught knew why. He never cared for them. Mace Windu was a man stuck in the old ways, in many ways the staunchest opponent towards Anakin. Kit Fisto, was on more friendly terms. Fisto had once rescued his padawan from freezing to death on Geonosis. Anakin had never repaid that debt. 

The other two were unknown, but if they were in Mace’s clique it was unlikely that they’d be on good terms with Anakin. Yet, due to the shared comradery he had no doubt gained from fighting in the Clone Wars, he felt sorrow for their deaths. 

Anakin hesitates, as he draws deeper into the force. Then Anakin realizes their deaths occurred over a half hour ago! Could Sidious’s influence on the Jedi’s ability on the force be that strong? Panic, panic is coming from the halls. Approaching him. Anakin slinks into a defensive position, not knowing what could be approaching him. 

As the panicked presence entered his room, he dropped his defensive stance. It was a friendly face. Rather, Anakin has to move into his kind Jedi Master stance. One he developed over the course of Ahsoka being Anakin’s padawan. Before…

There is no point in thinking about it now. 

"  **_Master Skywalker Sir!_ ** **”** Said the unknown padawan who through the force and her body language, is loudly communicating her panic.. Did she sense the demise of Mace Windu as well? Or did Sidious reveal himself to the rest of the republic?

“What is it young one?” Anakin out on his best Jedi Master voice. Putting his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“  _ The Chancellor was holding a speech to the senate. During the speech, he says he was attacked by some Jedi Masters and he’s declared the Jedi as the enemies of the Republic! An Enemy to destroy. He has also declared that the Republic is now going to be reorganized into the Galactic Empire!  _ ” The girl panickedly sputtered out. After finishing her sentence, she collapses into a puddle of worry. It’s not safe here. She needs to leave with the younglings and other young ones residing in the temple. Padmé is also not safe… She can handle herself for now, the Jedi temple needs to be defended, no doubt Sidious has a plan in mind to kill all of them. He was the only master here,  _ the only one who can defend them  _ .

Maybe helping the Jedi in this time of crisis will ease his heart back to the light? On the other hand, why help and organization that not once spared him time and space. No, he had no time for such thoughts. He must do what is right. No matter what his and the order’s history was. 

“Gather as many Jedi Knights, padawans, younglings, and others you can find and leave. Go into the outer reaches of Republic space. Take non-Jedi ships, flee into the undercity of Coruscant, try to find a way out after getting there. Understood?” Anakin said sternly.

“Yes Master Skywalker.” She said, gaining back some composure. She was still very panicked Anakin could tell. It sounded like she was going to cry. Sidious was going to pay for  _ everything  _ .

“Tell everyone you see. Now go! Many lives depend on you now.” The girl runs off as Anakin finishes speaking. As the girl leaves, Anakin gathers his own equipment. Anakin knew that he needed to get as many lives out of here as possible, it was his responsibility. Now, where would this danger come from? Anakin thought deeply about it. Of course, before Anakin goes off and becomes the hero once more, there was someone he needed to talk to. Opening up his holocom, he called Padmé. She quickly picked up. 

"Anakin!" She called out. "You're okay!" Relief flooded both Anakin's and Padmé's faces. Anakin's face was first to shift. 

"Yeah, but not for much longer most likely." He said in a grave tone. 

"I know, I was there when Palpatine made his speech, I saw it all. The death of democracy, of freedom, and the supposed betrayal of our Jedi allies." She sighed. "Now you're an enemy of the republ-'' She stopped suddenly, as to correct herself. “err, empire. Padmé's face shifted downwards. "I feel so worthless and useless, seeing the celebration of the death of all I hold dear being greeted with thunderous applause and seeing that everyone I care about is in active danger. I know I could’ve helped to prevent this, but I didn’t.'' Padmé'’s face sunk

Anakin's heart broke, seeing his wife this depressed, this sullen, was something he never wanted to see but it was how things were right now. Anakin could hardly blame Padmé for the state she’s in. 

“Sidious.” Padmé looked confused at Anakin, clearly never having heard that name before. “Well, Palpatine.” He paused to let the name change sink in. “He most likely already has plans to kill the Jedi here which are most likely in motion. I need to stay and defend all the people I can. I’ll be back for you when the temple has been fully evacuated, I promise. And I also promise you that I’ll be by your side. And I will also promise you and I will lead these people. Brave men and women in the fight against tyranny. You won’t feel worthless anymore, like you did today.” Anakin finished his proud and hopeful message. Already he could feel the tentacles of the dark side recede just every so slightly. It also had the added bonus of cheering Padmé up.

“I hold you to that.” She said with a smile.

With that, Padmé hung up. Now, Anakin had to focus on defending the temple. First question is, where would the attack come from? Anakin searched through the force.  _ The entrance!  _ Knowing the location Anakin burst out into the hallways quickly running full steam ahead towards the entrance of the Jedi temple. But before he could do so, he felt more and more tremors in the force, they weren’t from the temple, but elsewhere. Jedi Masters, dying amass? Sidious must’ve managed to turn the clones against the Jedi! Anakin prayed in the force that Obi-Wan was still alive. Despite the horrible, horrible news, he now knows that his enemies will most likely be clones. A familiar someone,  _ a familiar friend  _ . 

“Damn him. Damn him to hell.” Anakin yelled out to no-one in particular. “First the republic, then the Jedi,  _ and now the clones  _ . He’ll pay for this,  _ he’ll pay for it all  _ !”

Bursting out of the meditation room. He began to run as fast as possible throughout the Temple. While rushing down the immediately made halls of the temple, Anakin bellowed out to any who would listen. 

“  **THE TEMPLE IS COMING UNDER ATTACK, ANY KNIGHTS OR MASTERS HELP ME DEFEND THE ENTRANCE OR HELP EVERYONE EQUAL OR BELOW THE RANK OF PADAWAN ESCAPE! EITHER OFF WORLD OR INTO THE LOWER LEVELS!”**

Many had heard his calls and behind him were twenty or so knights and five or so padawans, all headed to the entrance to fight off the advancing army of clones. He hadn’t told them that part. The rest were off helping the evacuation. He hoped as many could escape as possible. It was too late however, force presence after force presence faded away, they were here. Of course, he could’ve also already known that from the explosions, shooting, and screams, but Anakin naively hoped he had more time to prepare. Now Anakin was feeling like the council, who had a mighty Sith Lord under their noses for twelve years and perhaps even more out maneuvering them at every turn. Might as well now act like how they claim to be, be a defender of the weak and defenseless. Anakin turned to the people following him. 

“Scatter, help those who can’t help themselves evacuate, take non-Jedi transport, flee to the fringes of the Galaxy. I’ll buy you some time.” Anakin had hoped that he could prepare siege defenses, but as always, Sidious acted faster and out maneuvered the Jedi,  _ like he always had  _ .

The knights and padawans didn’t give much if any backtalk to Anakin as they spread out, away from where Anakin was standing. It was time for Anakin to start moving again, do his part in this moment of crisis.

He continued into the hallway, where he saw a nightmare. A youngling, attempting to run or fight back, he couldn’t tell, shot dead by one of his own. His own legion, the 501st. Anakin already knew that the clones had betrayed the Jedi and the republic, but he held on hope his own legion wouldn’t do so. Perhaps, Fives was right? So why didn’t the rest of them listen to him! 

“Darth Vader sir, master Palpatine wants you to see him.” Darth Vader was a Sith title. Anakin was many things, including a skeptic of the current order, but he was no Sith. He wasn’t playing Sidious’s game anymore. Too long he has flirted with the dark. Anakin knew he could now see the danger it possessed, the danger he was in.

“I am no Sith, I am a master Jedi Anakin Skywalker. And as your general I demand you stand down.” He moved his hand towards his lightsaber, in case the diplomatic approach didn’t work..

“We don’t take orders from you Jedi scum no longer. Either you're Darth Vader, or you're not.” Well the diplomatic solution didn’t work. It was time for the combative solution. To strike down friends turned enemies. He had to do so, no matter how much it made his heart ache. 

“I’m not a sith, I am a Jedi!” Anakin draws his blade in defence of Sidious. 

“Then we have no choice but to kill you, just like the rest of the trash.” The clone was joined by five others, all pointing their blasters at him. Despite being a former battle brother, hearing the clone call his Jedi allies “trash” angered Anakin.

“It’s your funeral then.” Such harsh words were not fitting for a battle brother, but brothers no longer were the 501st. 

Anakin dashed forward as he finished his sentence, eliminating the five clones, feeling absolutely terrible for doing so. They were his battle brothers! They were the Jedi’s battle brothers! Sidious would pay, in the Jedi way, for turning the clones against the Jedi. Anakin started to run through the temple, cutting down a sizable number of clones roaming the hallways, saving a few younglings in the process, hopefully in the long run as well. While doing so, Anakin hoped that Rex, Echos, and the others weren’t part of this. That they had listened to Fives and left the army on their own terms. That they wouldn’t kill innocent men, women, and children. That they were better than that. 

~~an hour later~~

Anakin was getting tired as this point, incredibly so. From his injuries he has gained over the course of the day while fighting and stamina loss from the heavy fighting. The temple was nearly empty after the hour-long attack. Either from murder or escaping, Anakin couldn’t tell which one was greater than the other. Anakin was leaning towards death outweighing escape, as told by the sheer number of corpses he’s come across. Anakin did know that at least three padawans, including the girl who Anakin first gave the order too, one knight, and half a dozen younglings escaped. He hoped in the force that they’d get off Coruscant safely and get shot down by the fleet above. 

Wait, he could feel another ship leave. One knight, one padawan, the padawan who had alerted Anakin initially, three younglings, and ten muddled force presence. Anakin wondered who they could be. Perhaps he knew them. Well, no matter what they thankfully had just escaped Coruscant. Anakin smiled. 

Unfortunately, he had come across a large portion of the 501 st who apparently, decided to stay behind. Anakin then realized that he also needed to escape. Anakin wasn’t the best strategist. Anakin was good, but in his moments of hotheadedness, he can forget the very important small details. At the very least they hadn’t noticed Anakin,  _ yet  _ . That was good. If they’re still here, it’s possible that this is the last major group here. If he can take them out, maybe the last few stragglers hiding in the temple can escape.  _ If they aren’t dead already  _ .

Anakin jumped into the group, taking down as many of the enemies, his former comrades, as he could. The clones who had the training capable of killing him, were caught off guard. Without the element of surprise, it would be no exaggeration that Anakin would’ve died confronting this group. 

It was wrong, it was perverse. Anakin hadn’t spent years fighting with these people just so he could cut them down mercilessly. After two minutes of carnage, it was over. Anakin’s battle brothers can now rest peacefully, no longer needing to fight this pointless war. For a cruel and uncaring master.

Now that all the troopers were dead or gone, he needed to leave himself,  _ now  _ . He was a high-level fugitive now. He’ll have to go to Padmé and pick her up along with artoo and threepio and get off this rock. As he takes a step forward, he wobbles, badly. In the fighting, the adrenaline must’ve kept him from noticing his damage. 

Then, like it was a gift from the force itself, Anakin sensed them. Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, his surrogate brother and his former master, and Yoda. They were by the front entrance taking care of any stragglers of the 501st legion. Which meant that the group he had taken out weren’t the last ones in the temple, meaning his massacre was for nothing. Anakin’s heart ached at that idea. Still, despite his actions Anakin knew that he needed to see and meet with them. 

Knowing of their arrival, Anakin quickly changed his path and made his way over towards the front entrance. The fighting had ended. Anakin sensed that his legion, no, former legion, had left the temple on masse. He didn't know why, but he wasn't to complain about it. He now hadn't needed to kill anymore of his former battle brothers.

It was twenty minutes of staggering through dilpitated hallways who were once ornate. Filled with the corpses of fallen Jedi, fallen padawans, and worst of all, younglings and initiates. He had forgotten about the initiates. A sorrow fell upon Anakin. He now hoped that the other Jedi could see through his mistake and help them escape as well. What also stuck in his mind was the corpses of various 501st clones. They might have helped slaughter the Jedi, but they were at one-point Anakin’s brothers in arms. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan, and even Yoda, felt the same way.

Walking, alone, in the ruined battlefield that the Jedi temple had become. Anakin could feel nothing but grief. He should’ve pursued Mace and the others to face Sidious’s, to kill him. Put an end to his charades and his crimes. 

Yet, Anankin also knew, deep inside himself, that if he did pursue Mace Windu, he would become the sith that the trooper called him,  _ Darth Vader  _ . Anakin wanted to cry. The grief was too much. His mistakes pressing down his shoulders. The thought of losing Padmé, not because of the Jedi, but because of the Sith. Or maybe his visions were false. Planted within him by the Sith Lord who has groomed him his whole life. Perhaps…

“Anakin.” It was Obi-Wan who spoke first. Anakin looked up towards his brother, he felt his body ache. All the blood, all the grief,  _ the sadness  _ . He hadn’t even known that he was crying while he was staggering through the now ruined halls of the Jedi temple. But now Obi-Wan, and Yoda, were here. Yet, it felt like they would make no difference at all. They both showed love, yet they also showed distance, he couldn’t…

“Anakin, are you okay?” Anakin felt betrayed by the little words, the little care Obi-Wan just gave him. “  _ Are you okay?  _ ” What was that supposed to mean!? Did he look...

“I’ll take that as a no.” Obi-Wan sounded devastated. Anakin looked over at Yoda who was just standing there, silently, as if he was in grief. 

“What did you think I would say? That everything is okay, that I’m okay despite you finding me _limping along in the hallways,_ ** _crying_** !?” Anakin replied darkly and loudly. The sentence clearly shook the two masters, but they kept their composure. Anakin thought that for once they should let themselves own emotions show on how they felt over the whole matter. Holding their emotions tightly at their chest lest they let them show. It’s clear to Anakin they feel nearly the same as he does, perhaps a little less intense but for sure not as much Anakin was feeling and showing.

“That the worst had come not.” Yoda said, the words deeply hugging Yoda’s grief over the whole situation. For once, Anakin could council the two masters. Anakin’s mood shot up, despite his previous outburst. It was a false increase in mood, but it was what they all needed right now. He knew more than the two masters around him about the situaiton, they need to know what he knows 

“Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, the worst did nothappened.” The two masters look at Anakin with desperate glances. “I don’t know their names, but at least one Jedi knight, one padawans, three younglings, and around ten initiates, escaped Coruscant. I know of a further three padawans and ten younglings who made it out of the temple. I don’t know how many actually escaped, I was too busy fighting to sense how many got away.” Anakin finished his confident speech with a saddened tone, but he had hoped that he had given himself and the two other masters some well needed hope. He also had hoped that his words would give the other two masters the fire to fight again.

After finishing up, Anakin felt his injuries and nearly passed out there. If it wasn’t for Obi-Wan grabbing him before he collapsed. 

“Easy there Anakin, you’ve got some nasty wounds, it’s a miracle you are still conscious.”

“It’s better than being a miracle that I’m not dead.” Anakin quipped, which gave the other two masters small grins. Levity was out of order in this situation, but it was necessary in such dire times to keep morale up. Something Anakin had learned from the war. 

The three masters fell into a collective silence, which Yoda was the one to break it. 

“Master Kenobi, to a ship and head for Polis Massa and take master Anakin. Far away from Sidious's reach, it is, deep in the outer rim.” 

“Master Anakin?” Anakin asked, of course, asking the most necessary of questions while being supported by Kenobi. 

“Mistake, not giving the title of master was. Regardless, talk more on Polis Massa, we will.”

Anakin both was flushed with relief and also had a million questions to ask the old master. 

“What about you Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan piped in

“Go and face Sidious I will” Anakin knew that was a bad idea. 

“Master Yoda, Sidious killed four Jedi masters, including Master Windu.” Anakin weakly said.

“Plan, I have. Worry, do not, to Polis Massa just head.” Yoda then faced away from the duo to seek out Sidious. Anakin had one final question however. 

“May I bring Padmé with us to Polis Massa.” Anakin said, knowing the answer would be no. Yet, in the force he felt that perhaps, they would say yes. 

“Yes, a valuable ally in the fight against the empire will she be. Me and Kenobi disagree with your attachment while both speak against it we cannot. So yes, go, take a ship, to Polis Massa pick up padmé and head.” Anakin couldn’t believe it, he said yes. Of course, Yoda and Kenobi disagreed with Anakin’s relationship, but it seems, maybe even these two can change. 

Yoda then finally left the temple, leaving Kenobi and Anakin all alone. To discuss amongst themselves.

“You know I should probably also say I’ve flirted with attachment before.” Kenobi said once Yoda left. 

“The Mandalorian Duchess. Satine was it?” Anakin said in a neutral tone. Not judging Obi-Wan as he did not judge Anakin for his attachment. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan’s face saddened. Anakin concluded from Obi-Wan's face that she must’ve passed during the death watches takeover of Mandalore. He then perked up. “So, I really can’t actually chastise you over your relationship with Padmé.” Obi-Wan said with his signature dry wit. Anakin of course was glowing red, from embarrassment.

“Oh, so you knew about that.” Anakin said while being incredibly embarrassed that his not so secret relationship with Padmé was so easily known about.

“It has always been a bit of an open secret among the higher ranks of the Jedi. You two have never actually been subtle or secretive in your relationship with the way you two act with each other. We Jedi aren't that unobservant.” Obi-Wan gives Anakin a big smile. “Also, I’m flying.” 

Anakin couldn’t help but smile, in something that felt like a betrayal of the events that had just unfolded. Still, Anakin felt a bit betrayed to realize he wasn't flying. It was for the best, but it still peeved him.

~~Padmé’s Apartment~~

The ride to Padmé’s Apartment was light but fraught with tension, devoid of much talk. Thankfully, no, unfortunately, the 501st legion was no doubt tracking Jedi escapees in the lower levels of Coruscant, leaving the upper levels nearly empty of hostile soldiers. Speaking of escaping Jedi, a Jedi Knight had just escaped along with three younglings. 

“You feel that Obi-Wan?” Anakin motioned to his captain while he sits in his chair, lightly healing himself. 

“Yes, a Jedi Knight had just escaped along with some younglings. Good news indeed. You’ve really prevented a complete and total disaster Anakin.” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a brotherly smile defining his face. Anakin returned the favor. “Also, I hope you eventually plan to stop healing yourself, it isn’t effective.” Obi-Wan’s face lost his defining smile as he turned back to looking ahead.

“Well, it is effective in the sense that I no longer feel like passing out anymore.”

“That’s good, but you should only attempt to heal yourself so you don’t die while we head to Polis Massa. Anyways, were here, so stop healing yourself and let’s go to your girlfriend.” Obi-Wan said with a smile and dry wit while he left the speeder that they had “borrowed” after leaving the temple. 

“You know, this isn’t really the time for brotherly teasing.”

“Oh come on Anakin. It’s always the time for brotherly teasing.” Obi-Wan laughed,

Anakin couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“I suppose, better than the serious Jedi talk we're going to have on Polis Massa with Master Yoda no?”

Obi-Wan continued to laugh at the last comment.

“No doubt about that.” 

The two then arrived at Padmé’s door with Anakin realizing, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Padmé right now. No doubt she was going to be mad. Obi-Wan ran the door. Padmé as per usual, quickly opened it. 

“Obi-Wan… ANAKIN!?” Padmé rushed to give Anakin a hug. Anakin loved it of course but Obi-Wan was just exphaserated. 

“Look I know you’ve been worried about him but we must rush inside.” Obi-Wan advised the couple who were coupled together in love and relief. An act which would label one, a buzzkill. 

Said a loving couple looked at each other and then towards Obi-Wan. The three of them then rushed into the apartment, heeding Obi-Wan’s advice. 

“I’m guessing the order did get attacked.” Padmé said in a low tone as they entered the luxurious apartment. “But even with all that you and I have both gone through today, I’m glad you’re… alive.” Anakin give’s his wife a smile and she returns the favor. Obi-Wan looked less than amused. Anakin thought he was surly jealous.

“Yes, but I see you were aware of the threat towards the temple. It’s an absolute unimaginable disaster, Jedi Master’s all over the Galaxy got attacked…” Obi-Wan stops to reflect on the gravity of the situation. “And they were promptly killed, the vast majority of Jedi, but not all of them. However, thanks to your boyfriend…”

“Husband. You already know of our relationship so it's best you know it's true nature. So you can better judge us.” Padmé interrupts Obi-Wan with what was quite shocking news for the poor old master. Obi-Wan was, of course, shocked. Anakin simply just reddened again in response. He really needed to stop being embarrassed about this all the time. 

“You're  _ both  _ too young for that.” Not what either Anakin or Padmé thought Obi-Wan was going to say of the fact they were married. They’re not going to complain however“If it wasn’t for your…” Obi-Wan sighed. “Husband. The massacre might’ve killed many more Jedi than it did. Regardless of the massacre, we're taking you and your husband to a planet called Polis Massa. So I will take a random shuttle you have.” Obi-Wan did his little teasing smile but just Anakin groaned. He should be the one talking not Obi-Wan. Still, despite Anakin healing himself, he still had not the strength to neither deliver the message or argue back. 

Padmé walked over to the window deep in thought. While Padmé was walking towards the window, Anakin quickly asked another, different question, towards Obi-Wan.

"Can we Bring C3-P0 and artoo?" Obi-Wan looked defeated towards the also defeated looking Anakin.

"Yes Anakin, we can bring your nightmare droid "  _ friends  _ " with us." Obi-Wan may have accepted the request but it was clear to everyone in the room that he wasn't happy with it.

"What do you have against droids!? Plus, Artoo and C3-PO are going to be incredibly important if we are going on the run." Anakin cried out

"I don't hate droids, I just hate droids who serve their primary function but are incessantly sassy about it. Sure, they may be useful, but their personalities prevent them from actually being of consistently  _ good use  _ ."

"Oh so you hate them if they develop-"

“Does this place have any medical facilities?” Padmé interrupting Anakin before the brewing fight could escalate into another fight about droids, droid sentience, and droid rights. Anakin sulked while Obi-Wan started to face Padmé again, Shifting his annoyed facial expression to his usual jovial diplomatic one. 

“From what I know, it does. After all, Anakin needs to heal, and I wouldn't send him where he couldn't be patched up.” Obi-Wan turned to give Anakin a smile. Anakin just stood there waiting for them to go to the damn planet already. 

“No, well, that’s nice to have, but can it service childbirth?” Padmé said in a low and embarrassed tone.

Obi-Wan’s face stiffened in shock, again. Anakin glew up like a red giant. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with an incredibly shocked expression. Betraying Obi-Wan’s normal stoic expression.

“You got your wife pregnant  _? You are both way too young for both marriage and children.  _ ” Obi-Wan decidedly said with his best disappointed dad voice. Both Anakin and Padmé light up red, like the twin suns of Tatooine.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“We can discuss this  _ later  _ .” His tone had already shifted to a less friendly and serious dad voice compared. He sounded like he was going to ground both Padmé and Anakin for bad behavior. “Now, Padmé, do you have an auspicious shuttle for all of us?”

“Yes. But I’d rather use a Naboo designed ship.” 

“No... “ Obi-Wan stopped as he tried to get a handle on himself. “Look, we need an auspicious shuttle as so Palpatine doesn’t know you left the planet. If we the Jedi know you and Anakin’s relationship, so does Palpatine.” 

“Fine. I have a Corellian freighter in my hanger, and don’t ask where I got it!” 

“Then let’s get off this damned planet already. To start the resistance against the newly crowned Emperor Palpatine. To begin the fight for democracy.” Obi-Wan said defiantly. Neither Padmé or Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was such a revolutionary. Slightly rebellious and a bit of a maverick yes, but not a full-blown revolutionary. At least now Anakin and Obi-Wan had more in common.

Now, after all that he had endured, Anakin just wanted to fall asleep. Which he did, ungracefully. Due to the shock of the embarrassment and, more likely, all of his very serious injuries. He fell towards the ground with as much grace as gundark. Anakin was thankfully already out when his body hit the floor, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hear the screams of panic coming from Obi-Wan and Padmé. Anakin knew that once he wakes up, he won’t be able to get much rest for a long time.


	2. Dark Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly enshrined Emperor muses over his past, present, and future. Coming towards conclusions which will make the Galaxy tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the work before than you would know that this part was originally attached to another part. However as I went through it to revise it again, I realized it could work better as another chapter.

~~Palpatine’s office~ 

Sidious was furious. He had not only just lost the perfect apprentice that he had groomed over the past twelve years. His defiance against Sidious’s will and his presence at the temple helped dozens, if not a few hundred Jedi escape from what should’ve been an absolute deathtrap for the Jedi. Had Vader come to his office when the bastard Jedi, Mace Windu and the other three “masters” went to “arrest” him, Vader would be tightly wrapped around Sidious’s fingers. It was after all a charade. Sidious delayed killing the Jedi as to wait for what was supposed to be Vader’s inevitable arrival, but _he_ never came. 

Wasting all that effort, all of those years of effort. The seeds for Vader to come to his aid had all been planted. He distrusted the Jedi, he was neglected by the Jedi, Sidious was one of the few friends he had, and then the kicker was that Sidious offered the only way to save his precious Padmé. Yet those seeds never sprouted into anything worthwhile. They wilted away, leaving nothing. Sidious’s efforts that had spanned _twelve years_ all thrown away in a matter of twenty four hours. 

Then to make his day even worse, the little green midget known as Yoda had barged into his office. Thankfully the man couldn’t have killed him, all he did was waste Sidious’s time and make a mess of his office and the senate. Had it not been for Yoda, he would’ve already gotten his hands on a few of the escapees from the Temple. If that green old crank hadn’t shown up, Sidious would already have perfect candidates for his future inquisitorial corps. 

In Sidious’s rage he had managed to miss the perfect opportunity to turn Anakin back into his grasp by holding Vader’s dear Padmé hostage. A perfect rebound strategy for getting Sidious his prized Darth Vader, the prize he took twelve years cultivating. Now all that time and effort was wasted because Vader stayed at the temple and didn’t come. Sidious could even sense through the force that Vader had been too busy debating with himself over his actions and his association with Sidious. To come to his rightful master’s side. 

When the time had come and passed, Sidious had to drop the act and kill the masters, leaving behind all thoughts of Lord Vader. He had hoped that the clones referring to Vader as his rightful Sith title would have him running back to him in no time. Yet that was a naive assumption born out of Sidious's rage blinding him. Something that hasn’t affected him in decades. 

And _then_ there was the matter of all his other apprentices either being dead or failures. He could summon Maul, but he wasn’t unlikely to show up at Sidious’s behalf. Nor would he live if he did arrive at Sidious' feet. He did rule mandalore, for a time, but he was still a complete failure. 

No, he would need to take more new apprentice’s. He unfortunately couldn’t take any of the escaping people from the temple. They were either deep in the lower levels, far away from Sidious' reach. Making their way to a ship to leave, or have already left. At this time, Sidious lacked the ability to catch them into his own net. Once things have settled down, he’ll grab whatever straggler is left and turn them into inquisitors. Or perhaps, he could find the strongest one and turn them into his next apprentice? No. It’s unlikely that any strong and worthy Jedi that still resided on Coruscant. If they did, they’d be gone as soon as possible. 

Padmé and Vader’s Child could be the one. They would most likely be worthy of Sidious’s training. However, it would be another decade or multi decade long project, and Sidious wasn’t getting any younger. Still, if Sidious could take them from Vader, it would be an appropriate punishment for his insolence. It would be a far out and difficult goal. Vader and Padmé may be stubborn but they aren’t dumb or not knowing of the threat Sidious was to them. 

First things first however, Sidious simply needed to calm himself down within this moment so he can calmly follow the path for his future victory. Sidious alone has nearly single handedly caused and influenced most major Galactic events in the past ten years by himself. Manipulating outcomes to work in favour of his agenda. Warped people to do his bidding without knowledge of doing so. He had hidden himself among republican high society for many decades, he hated every second but he did so to further achieve his goals. 

Hidden himself away from the insolent Jedi. He had even helped the Jedi lose sight in the force as too they couldn’t sense who Sidious was while he just below their noses. Turned out that the Jedi’s arrogance could be turned into his own weapon for their downfall. Sidious can easily get out of this hole, not all is lost, he just needs a new plan. A new plan that can make up for the loss of the most exceptional potential Sith Lord in recent Sith History. 

So there, over the next hour Sidious collected himself and planned out a laundry list of plans to help salvage his wasted opportunities with Vader. 

Firstly, Sidious would collect a list of powerful force sensitives and attempt to make one of them his apprentice while keeping his eyes on the others in case one doesn’t work out. Perhaps some light training on the matter of those on the list who were not receiving Sidious’s direct training. 

The ones who don’t make it will become inquisitors or continue to wait until his inevitably new apprentice is cut down by the escaped Jedi Masters. While Sidious might strike gold with an apprentice whose potential is that of Vaders, he is unlikely to do so. He therefore needed to set his expectations low, for now. 

This apprentince wouldn’t be hunting down the remaining Jedi’s, that would be left to the new inquisitor core. The inquisitors, plus with assistance from his new apprentice would strike at the Jedi to prevent them from re-organizing. That would undoubtedly be the biggest threat to Sidious’s powerbase. Moreover, he needed to make sure the Galactic populace would not work with the Jedi. That they are seen as the enemy. 

No, his apprentice would be his weapon. His weapon he would send to strike down rebellion anywhere where it could arrive. Either a blunt weapon who would do so directly to show the Galaxy Sidious’s power and reach. Or a subtle inscapcious weapon, who would do so in the shadows. Away from prying eyes. 

Concurrently, he also should start making plans to capture the Skywalker Child. It will be difficult and a very long term plan but it was something he perhaps needed to focus on. If just slightly. The child will most likely have similar potential as Vader, perhaps stronger, perhaps weaker. It was no use fretting over it just yet. 

Secondly, to sire a child of Sidious’s own. Sidious had never felt the need to do so, and he continued to feel that way. Yet, he needed an heir. It was Sidious’s empire, he needed to show an heir apparent. For public relations, not his own. Sidious’s empire was his to rule forever, after all he will find another path of immortality. Before then, an heir would help stabilize his unstable empire. 

Now, should the Child be strong in the force or cut off from it? Should they be raised as an apprentice, or as a useful emotionless puppet? 

Sidious would need to figure that riddle out later. He could even forgo it and just use one of his new apprentices to act as his heir. Problem then is that the apprentice would see much action against the Jedi and other subversive actors looking to bring down Sidious’s empire. It would be bad if he burned through too many public hiers. People would lose faith in his Empire, losing one heir creates a martyr, losing two is pushing it the public’s faith, losing more and his empire becomes a farce. There can only be so many prominent martyrs. 

Yes, it disgusted him, someone who believed himself above such carnal things, but a biological child who stayed away from the realm of combat would be the best course of action regarding a public heir. They would be useful until Sidious inevitably discovered another route to immortality. The only Sith Emperor who had gained immortality, Vitiate had the luxury of being outside of the Republic's view to gain his immortality, Sidious was very much in the public eye. He couldn’t just go and drain a planet of life, no matter how much he wanted to do so, it just wasn’t the banite way and it simply wasn’t feasible. 

Thirdly, he will groom the perfect hidden hand. Someone he would send out for missions not suited for his apprentice or the inquisitors. Or missions that he wanted to keep the utmost secret. Hidden completely in the shadows. They were of course not Sidious’s heir, that’d be reckless. 

They would never have a hundred percent chance of not getting caught and anything below that is useless by Sidious’s standards. Moreover, an heir would have trouble disguising themselves while on missions. Sidious will have to drag up some young street urchin with strong, but not overwhelming, strength in the force for this goal. 

Sidious could also take refuge in the thought that he still has massively lowered the number of Jedi throughout the Galaxy, and he will continue to lower that number until nothing of them remains. His inquisitors, once up and running, will see to that. Even now, when no Inquisitors are active, Sidious shall use bounty hunters specialized in capture and elimination of force users. Normally they’d be below him, but he couldn’t afford to be picky as of this moment. No knowledge, no artifacts, no legacy. The Jedi will become no more, he would see to that. The sith will have their final revenge, and he would be the one to do so.

Now Sidious, having significantly improved his mood, went towards the Senate from his office. The order to start the construction of his new Palace needed to be told. After all, converting the Jedi temple will be a challenge. Have to deal with stains in his new palace somehow. A palace fit for the true ruler of the Galaxy. He also needed to start formalizing empire day, the new imperial navy, what to do with the clones, consolidating his rule, establishing his control over the mid rim and outwards, etc. Sidious surely had a lot on his plate, but he was used to that. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Emperor Palpatine sir!” An aid, how annoying. “The senate is requesting your appearance.” 

It is a shame he can’t just rid himself of the senate just yet. He doesn't have the level of control needed to get rid of it yet. 

“One more thing sir.” Sidious perked up. “Admiral Tarkin requests to see you.” 

“Of course. He may enter. Tell the Senate that I’ll be there tomorrow. For now, they are dismissed.” 

“Understood sir.” The aid takes a bow and walks off. While the aid walks off, Sidious slinks to his desk. 

As the aid approaches the door of Sidious’s office. Opening it and revealing the ever loyal Tarkin. He then signals to the aid to leave. As the aid left Tarkin starts to approach Palpatine. 

“My liege.” Tarkin takes a knee in respect of his new emperor. 

“Tarkin, my favorite Admiral. Tell me, how does the admiralty handle the change?”

“They are taking it well, sire, but not all.” Tarkin looks at Sidious. Sidious knew of potential dissidents in the admiralty, the question was who were the dissidents. 

“Firstly, my dear admiral, you can get up from that uncomfortable position.” 

“Yes my liege.”

“Secondly, why have you come so soon?” 

Tarkin fidgets. He mustn’t be too confident in his proposal. It would be a shame if Sidious would have to cut him down. 

“I’ve come here proposing a new doctrine for the empire.” A new doctrine? Interesting. 

“Tarkin, what sort of doctrine do you propose?” 

“My liege, I propose a doctrine of terror.” Terror? Sidious liked the sound of that. Yet also knew it could be a dangerous weapon against his reign. 

“Terror my dear Tarkin, is useful but also dangerous. Terror can deflate dissidence, but can also stoke it’s flames.” 

“Yes, I am aware of such a possibility, but I propose something much deeper than that. The doctrine will choke the Galaxy into obedience through terror. Such overwhelming might and strength emanates terror to pacify the populace out of fear.” 

“Interesting for sure, but how will you accomplish such a thing? What are your plans to enable such overwhelming terror?” 

“A complete and thorough overhaul of the military and therefore society. The military would become a direct arm of the state. Above all other wings of the government.” It may have been something Palpatine had planned for, but the fact Tarkin considered it. They were of the same mind. Perhaps, Tarkin could head the new imperial navy. 

“My dear Tarkin, I have already planned such things.” Sidious noticed Tarkin tensing up in fear. “But, to have one of my own mind by my side would be most preferable.” His tension almost immediately left his body as relief took hold. “Admiral Tarkin, you are now Grand Moff Tarkin, highest of the Moffs.” 

“Thank you my lord, it is of the utmost honor.” Tarkin takes another knee in gratitude. “But my lord, who and what are the moffs?” 

“They are to be the replacement of the Admirals. People above the civil government who answer directly answer me and my future apprentice. You’ll be given sectors to watch over and as Grand Moff I trust you to inform your others of this change.” 

“Yes my lord.” Tarkin continued to kneel pointing his head downwards. 

“One more thing Tarkin.” Tarkin’s head moved upwards once again. “Make changes to fit you and I’d doctrine as you see fit, but inform me of any sweeping changes.” 

“Yes my lord.” 

“Good, you’re dismissed.” At a wave of the hand Tarkin got up and left.

While Tarkin exited Sidious’s office, Sidious turned to face the window. Where all of the spectacular buildings resided. Housing millions of people. The capital of _his_ empire. It was so glorious. There hasn't been a time where the Sith have rule over their rightful domain. Some have come close. Vitiate, Kaan, even Naga Shadow had come close, but they had all failed somewhere along the way. Not Sidious. He has in his own eyes, proven himself to be the ultimate Sith lord. The accumulation of all the Sith, had won the day. Once he achieves immortality, there will be no need for any more Sith. That day hasn't come yet, but theirs enough victory to bask in for many a year to come. 


	3. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster, it was time to step onto the bridge. A gloomy present bridging the shattered past with the bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once one chapter with chapter two but I changed that to make it more cohesive.

~~Polis Massa~~

Obi-Wan was entirely done with these past few days. It was hard to imagine a more traumatic experience, even with the horror he's faced in the clone wars. Now Obi-Wan had to fight a Dark Lord of the Sith’s Empire starting from scratch. Build a nascent rebellion, a rebellion that will take at least a decade for simply just manifest into something actually substantial. Leaving Sidious plenty of time to oppress and torment the average citizen. Then, on Umbra, he had to face his 212th battalion who had betrayed him under Sidious’s orders. Apparently the clones had some sort of chip that activitate subliminal training that when activated relayed the order to betray the Jedi once the supposed order was given. It felt wrong to fight his own battle brothers. He couldn’t even imagine how Anakin felt, fighting his now former legion in the halls of the temple. Seeing how his former comrades massacre countless innocents. Even if Anakin had rocky relations with the Order, he had a good heart and seeing such bloodshed would for sure ache it. To make matters worse for Anakin, he did have some of the tightest relations with his troops out of all the Jedi generals. Only Plo Koon surpassed Anakin in that department, and now Plo’s dead. The Galaxy has lost many good men and women these past few days. Too many to count. 

Obi-Wan was also informed by the means of Senator Bail Organa, of Alderaan, that apparently the first Empire day was celebrated two days ago. Sidious had moved fast. It was a perfect maneuver. Being Sith, Sidious would know that the Jedi were at their most dangerous when they are organized and aware of the dangers ahead. It was that fact led Sidious to make sure his plan was to happen fast, so the Jedi couldn’t react. Even if Jedi had survived, they would be scattered across the Galaxy, headless. It pained Obi-Wan to realize how perfect Sidious’s plan was. It nearly cost him everything. Not even the massacre, but the entire clone wars. Obi-Wan had lost allies, friends, and lovers. Obi-Wan’s heart pained in thought of Satine, it was against his beliefs but he let his heart ache for the lost piece of attachment. The only thing he hasn’t lost his brother, Anakin. Yet still, Obi-Wan was a stone throw’s away from losing him as well, forever burying Obi-Wan in a coffin of loneliness. 

Speaking of Anakin, his situation has also helped to contribute to Obi-Wan’s currently foul mood. Obi-Wan and Yoda had so many questions about, well, everything. His relationship with the chancellor now emperor who is actually the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious, his actual relationship with Padmé, and other such details. Looking forward to it was like looking forward to a council debate. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan’s mind that Yoda and Anakin were going to have some serious discussions. Obi-Wan could only pray to the force that it will stay peaceful between the two. Obi-Wan had told Yoda of Padmé and Anakin’s child. To Obi-Wan's bountiful surprise, Yoda seemed to accept it. Only talking about how Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda should train the child as a Jedi, but only with the parent’s permission. Yoda must’ve hit his head over the past few weeks because he was not at all accepting of breaches of the Jedi Code. But, the events of the past few days must’ve changed Yoda radically. Yoda was a fundementalist, seeing him accept wrongdoing in being so staunch in his beliefs, was something else. It was like Mace Windu congratulating Anakin without any backhanded insults. Still, Obi-Wan couldn’t blame the old Grandmaster, afterall, he’s changed as well. 

“Master Kenobi sir, Master Skywalker is now awake. He has finished his bacta treatment and is now ready to be visited.” One of the medical Kallidahin says. Now it was time for Obi-Wan and Anakin to have an actual heart to heart. The last one was marred with adrenal clouding their thoughts.

“I’ll see him right away.” Obi-Wan said in a low tone.

The Kallidahin then gestures Obi-Wan to follow it towards the room Anakin was kept in. As they walked towards Anakin’s room, Obi-Wan could only hope that his mental state was fine. Anakin hasn’t been given the opportunity to digest the events of a few days ago. He could only hope that he was able to digest them in a decent way, and not freakout.

Then, like it was no distance whatsoever, there was Anakin, awake and present. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan started. 

“Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan moves towards the bed.

“How are you feeling.”

“Terrible, but better than… however many days have passed since I got knocked out.” Anakin delivered it with a weak but happy tone. At least he wasn’t completely depressed about everything. Obi-Wan mentally sighed, they unfortunately had no time for pleasantries at this moment.

“Anakin, you are still aware of what transpired on the day you passed out correct?” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget. Probably the most traumatic moment of my life.” Anakin looked down towards the bed in grief.

“At least the people you care deeply about are still alive.” Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly the best at comforting.

“Yeah, and at least it wasn’t a total loss. Those Jedi that have escaped will do so for a while.” Obi-Wan was glad Anakin was capable of such… “Especially that I’m not with...  _ him  _ .” Oh this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. It seems like the sheer thought sent countless amount of grief and self loathing throughout the force. Obi-Wan had to get to the bottom of this. 

“Who’s  _ him  _ ?” 

“The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.” What would Anakin ever have to do with a Dark Lord of the Sith? He wasn’t an exemplary or model Jedi, but he was still a Jedi for force’s sake! 

“What would you ever do with a Sith Lord Anakin!?” Obi-Wan was worried, worried sick. Anakin would never associate with the Sith Lord who had orchestrated the entirety of the clone wars, would he?

“Being his apprentice.” 

With that Obi-Wan went numb, he couldn’t fathom the information Anakin had just told him. Anakin? An apprentice of a  _ Sith Lord  _ !? Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had darkness within him, but to do such a thing? What made matters worse was the look Anakin was giving Obi-Wan. The look of sheer grief, regret, and self loathing. It was like Obi-Wan was looking at the manifestation of depression. Obi-Wan could barely muster words. 

And then Yoda decided to show up. Obi-Wan already knew this was going to head to bad places and would head there  _ fast  _ . 

“Some grave information you have given us Master Skywalker that is.” Obi-Wan was relieved to find out that despite that information, Yoda still considered Anakin a Jedi. “Happen, could I ask why that could, hmm?” 

Anakin peered over the two other masters. Obi-Wan was sweating like he was in front of a sun, this could turn bad and fast, he had to ready himself to potentially break the two apart. 

“I suppose I could.” Anakin sighed deeply, not at all alvieting Obi-Wan’s stress levels. “Palpatine, who I now know is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, for a time, was a friend of mine.” Obi-Wan looked at Yoda nervously only to see the latter, appear to be understanding? “For most of my Jedi career, he along with Padmé, were one of the few people who seemed to care for my struggles. The Jedi…” Anakin looked harshly at Yoda and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan continued to tense up while Yoda continued to look on in understanding. “It felt like they had all but abandoned me. That led me to dislike the Order, a feeling that was incredibly strong. It along with thorough and careful grooming by Sidious, combined with other factors in my life not related to the Order and Sidious. So That day when he revealed himself to be Sidious and offered me to be his apprentice, I nearly took him up on that. And… And had I not stayed at the temple that day and instead chased Mace Windu, I would’ve fallen completely and became his apprentice. I…” Anakin started to tear up a bit as Obi-Wan’s heart broke. “I would’ve probably help… in killing the Jedi.” Anakin looked like he was about to break down fully. Seeing his best friend, his brother, in such a state… Obi-Wan himself was close to a breakdown.

Obi-Wan… Couldn’t just stand there and see Anakin in such a state! He needed to… 

“The Jedi Order's fault that this tragedy nearly occurred it was. Hmm.” Yoda looked at Anakin with sorrow and regret in his face. “Stuck in our old ways we were. We had neglected you because of that. No longer carry that mistake, we will.”

“You know, that isn’t a very good apology Master Yoda. That doesn’t change all of the abuse and neglect I’ve faced!” Anakin said, tears welling up. At least it wasn’t anger, not that this was much better, 

“Aware of that, I am. Yes, hmmm. Change the past, we cannot. Change the future, we can.” Yoda looked into Anakin’s eyes. “Master skywalker, of master and a seat on the council I grant you both.”

Anakin’s eyes went wide, Obi-Wan stopped perpetually tensing up and loosened, just a smidgen. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan knew about the master title and council seat, but neither of them could believe the other part. Yoda was apologizing? For his past mistakes? What has the Galaxy come to!?

“Master Yoda…” Obi-Wan glanced nervously at Anakin. “It would be wrong of me to accept that apology full heartedly, but I get it.” Anakin scanned the faces of the two emotional masters. “We can’t focus on changing the past. We have to learn from the past, so we can prevent it in the future.” Obi-Wan could swear he saw both Anakin and Yoda smile.

“Correct Master Skywalker. Grown immensely, you have. Grown, all of us have.” Yoda bowed his head towards both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Proceeding from that was a minute of silence. No one there knew why it had occurred, but all knew it was honoring the fallen. 

Anakin was first to talk after the minute.

“So what now? I mean, is the council is just the three of us now?”

“Anakin has a point Master Yoda. I know that we’re going to create a rebellion against Darth Sidious, but what about us, as Jedi?” 

Yoda looked deeply at the two masters. 

“Going to a planet called Dagobah, I am, to study and philosophize the Jedi code, to help figure out how to prevent what happened toMaster Skywalker. To prevent another situation like what occurred. Up to yourselves, what you two do is.” Yoda said, semi offending Anakin. Obi-Wan’s worst fears were coming true again after they were dashed previously. 

“So your giving up?” Anakin said, thankfully not raising his voice. Once again he just sounded disappointed rather than angry. 

“No, tired of fighting, I am. Simply going to think on the Jedi code I am, to change it for future jedi. No doubt you two will choose to fight. Hope you visit me for some discussion despite your busy schedules in the future, I do.” With that Yoda gave a hearty chuckle as the two other masters joined in. 

“Well thanks, Master Yoda, I suppose. Me and Anakin were never that good at Jedi philosophy after all, Anakin especially.” Obi-Wan shot a knowing glance towards Anakin skywalker who’s mood had improved.

“Obi-Wan said it. I guess we’ll come by sometime, give some ideas out. If Obi-Wan and I aren’t too busy with everything. Building the rebellion, raising my child-” Anakin quickly reddened. Obi-Wan laughed while Yoda chuckled. This was too good. 

“Your life, I know of your child but it is. You want to live it how. Just stay away from the dark side from now on.” With that, Yoda left the two other masters in the hospital room, waving them a friendly goodbye. Obi-Wan personally thought that went over all too quickly and easily, but they have thankfully come to an understanding with one another. That is of course better than the massive fight Obi-Wan was expecting to actually going to happen. Still, the fact remains that fixing the issues and the damage done will take much longer. Obi-Wan had actually had hoped for a serious and heated discussion, air some of the dirty laundry out. Instead Yoda walks out like everything is better now. It was then Anakin noticed the glaring Obi-Wan. 

“Hey Obi-Wan, what’s wrong with you right now? First you’re laughing at my embarrassment and next you're looking at the door in pure frustration.” Anakin rightfully asked of his master.

“I don’t like how nonchalant he was about all this, how nonchalant  _ we  _ are about this. The Jedi have basically reduced to whomever left the temple that night, survived the clones betrayal, and us three here. Just because we know why you almost fell doesn’t mean we understand why we failed to notice Palpatine. Was  _ he  _ the one who dampened our connection to the force? It just doesn’t sit right with me.” Obi-Wan sat down on one of the other beds with his head in his hands. 

Anakin sighed at his master’s outburst, Obi-Wan was right to be so frustrated but it also hurt Anakin to see him this way. Just like how it hurts for Obi-Wan to see Anakin this way.

“Buzz kill.” Pouted Anakin sarcastically. 

Obi-Wan immediately started to chuckle. 

“You’re a mess Anakin.”

“Takes one, to know one.”

It was at this point they shared a hearty chuckle, letting the emotions and weight of well, everything, flow off them. Even if it was for only a moment. It was a moment worth having.

Then one of the Kallidahin then decided to burst in and kill this moment of levity among the Jedi duo.

“Mastery Skywalker sir, your wife is now in labour.” 

Anakin jumped out of his bed in shock. Obi-Wan quickly groaned loudly. Had the oaf forgotten that bacta treatment strips you?

“Anakin, before you go could you at least put on some clothes?” Groaned Obi-Wan towards the mostly naked Anakin. 

“Uh yeah, sure, I would do that if I knew where they  _ were  _ .” Obi-Wan was not going to have deal with Skywalker sass right now. 

“Next to your bed to your right you oblivious man.” 

Anakin relaxed. 

“Oh. Alright then, I’ll go get dressed.” Anakin said a little red. 

“Good I’ll see you at the maternity room.”

The Kallidahin who with them was confused at Obi-Wan’s statement.

“You know where it is?” It asked, clearly not falling hook line and sinker over Obi-Wan's statement.

“Yeah, don’t worry, just lead Master Skywalker to the room when he’s changed.” Obi-Wan patted the Kallidahin’s shoulder and left the room. Obi-Wan actually didn’t know where the room where Padmé was currently undergoing labour, he just wanted to get out of the room for a bit.

Finally, Obi-Wan had some more time alone. Now it was time for some more personal reflection, before  _ another  _ rowdy Skywalker was born. Obi-Wan sighed, they were going to have a lot of problems weren’t they. At least let the child take more from Padmé than from Anakin, the galaxy doesn’t need another Anakin running around. Still, the matter of fact is that this conversation went over too easily. It should’ve resulted in more than Yoda just apologizing straight out of the gate. Obi-Wan let out a hearty sigh. Yoda did do the right thing, and that means both Obi-Wan and Anakin can move on from what had occurred towards Anakin prior to the Jedi massacre. Keep both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s head towards fighting the Sith Emperor. It wasn’t going to be easy. 

It was then that Obi-Wan had the misfortune of running into Anakin, the new to be skywalker patriarch.

“Hey Obi-Wan, what took you so long?” Obi-Wan didn’t actually want to admit he didn’t know where it was. 

“I took the scenic route.” That was true, from a certain point of view. 

“Yeah sure.” Anakin rolled his eyes obviously seeing through Obi-Wan’s half truth. “You were about to miss the birth of my-”

“I like to report the pregnancy as a success. Miss Naberrie has given birth to two healthy children.” A Kallidahin doctor interrupted, with some grave news indeed.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to the Kallidahin doctor in complete utter shock. Anakin was shocked because now had  _ two  _ children. Obi-Wan was shocked because he now had to deal with  _ three  _ Skywalkers running around the Galaxy. 

“Would you like to come in Master Anakin and Master Kenobi?” While the doctor was speaking Anakin was already foot in the door to enter the room.

“No need for you to ask good doctor!” Anakin truly was a child sometimes.

“I’ll go in so Master Skywalker doesn’t break any of these very expensive machines.” 

Obi-Wan really was Anakin’s babysitter at times wasn’t he? Obi-Wan shook his head to himself. 

By the time Obi-Wan had entered the room, the young couple were already deciding on what to name the future troublemakers.

“Well uhh, out little bet is off, isn't it?”

“Your right Ani.”

“Right so the boy is Luke, and the girl is Leia!”

“Sounds wonderful!”

Obi-Wan just looked at the ecstatic young couple, he shook his head. Things really are going to easy today aren’t they. Well, better enjoy the easy days for the very long and hard road ahead. Obi-Wan thanked the force for being so gracious. But it was now time for that happiness and pure bliss to end, and for them to face reality. 

“Anakin, Padmé.” The young couple turned to face the Jedi Master. “How and where are you going to raise your kids?”

“With us obviously.” Anakin replied. Padmé just looked at the children with a solemn look in her eyes. It appears she understands the situation. 

“We can’t do that, can we.” Padmé says in a moment of dark realization as she moves her gaze towards Obi-Wan. 

“Why can’t we do that baby?” Anakin was almost pleading at this point, until it hit him, like a speeder. “  _ Sidious  _ .” It was a solemn tone, but filled with hate and anguish. Obi-Wan had to intervene.

“Yes, if Sidious was indeed grooming Anakin to be his Sith Apprentice, then he would know of Padmé’s pregnancy. It’s likely he would come after your children.” Obi-Wan felt the couples anguish. He couldn’t imagine how they felt about all of this. Silence haunted the room, like a spectre. The day had gone well, but it was a ruse. They all had believed they knew of the situation, it’s weight. All of their shoulders were being pressed down upon. Obi-Wan worried Anakin would turn because of this information, he was so close before after all. 

“Can’t we… Can’t we raise them separately, between the two of us?” Obi-Wan perched up his eyebrow. Padmé soured.

“That’d be dangerous, which one of the two I’ll take will live in constant danger of being discovered by Palpatine, he would be on the lookout for my child.” Padmé was uttering the truth there in its entirety. It was dangerous for a child to be with her, when Sidious was most likely scouring the Galaxy for them. 

Anakin pitched his thoughts in next.

“It's the same sort of deal with me. I’ll probably be on active combat missions all the time. Diplomacy with dangerous groups. Contact with Sidious’s forces. That’s no way or place to raise a child.”

Both Padmé and Anakin were now drowning in sorrow, a quick turnaround of the pure bliss of naught five minutes earlier. Obi-Wan almost felt bad for being such a buzzkill as Anakin had called him earlier. Luke apparently caught on to the changing mood of the room and started to sob. Padmé thankfully was quick to act in calming the newborn child down. Their new found family was going to be torn apart. Yet Anakin came up with a clever idea.

“Wait, I and Padmé were under the impression that we’re only having one child, not twins. So-”

“Sidious, Palpatine, whatever, probably already has accounted for twins Ani.” It looked like Padmé was going to die of a broken heart. Anakin just looked determined.

" Right, but I’ve got an idea to get around that fact.” Both Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with the utmost interest in what he had to say. “Why don’t we get people close to us adopt the children so we can raise them in proxy. I already know who I’ve chosen to be my parent in proxy.” Obi-Wan was surprised at Anakin’s quick thinking. 

“That is an exceptionally good idea Anakin.” Obi-Wan had to give praise where it was done, now it was time to ask the other half of their opinion. “Now Padmé do you agree with your husband's idea?” The two men looked expectantly at the grieving new mother. It took at least a minute for Padmé to gather her thoughts. She then finally spoke.

“I agree, but I do so rather reluctantly. Is is a good idea, but it has to be someone close to us relationship wise and accessibility, but also disconnected enough or unknown by Sidious.” Anakin nodded his head.

“I figured that part.” Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan. “Me and Obi-Wan are probably going to start fighting in the outer rim, where Sidious’s control is currently weakest.” Obi-Wan nodded. Becoming a father has apparently immediately increase Anakin’s ability to strategize. Perhaps there is something to attachment that Obi-Wan hadn’t considered.

“And I’ll be working within the new Imperial senate, seeding discontent in the core worlds.” Padmé was nothing but a fierce politician. Obi-Wan knew she would do well in that part.

“Now, Anakin, Padmé. Who gets to raise each child?”

“I’ll take Leia” Said Anakin in unison with Padmé.

“I’ll take Luke.” Said Padme in unison with Anakin.

Obi-Wan was shocked at their togetherness. Were they some geonosian hive mind? Well, not the time for those thoughts. Obi-Wan cleared his mind.

“Well, then who will be the adoptees?” Obi-Wan scanned the two, perceiving their body language. Anakin sighed heavily while Padmé looked happy? Probably wasn’t the right word to describe her right now. It was somewhere between stoic and happy, Obi-Wan couldn’t figure which.

“I’ll give Luke to the Organas.” Strange, Anakin wasn’t there to say it in unison. “They’re close to me and I can easily access Alderaan. Even if they don’t want to directly adopted Luke, they’ll most likely give him to a close handmaiden family.”

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan then turned to look at Anakin awaiting his answer. Anakin Was just shaking his head.

“I don’t like it but… I have a step brother on Tatooine, Owen Lars. He’s a fairly big shot moisture farmer. I don’t like the idea of sending Leia there, that place  _ is  _ a hellscape. But it’s the only place I know where I can send her into friendly hands.” Obi-Wan didn’t like that idea at all and Padmé clearly didn’t as well. “I know it’s a bad idea but I’ve got nothing or no one else to turn to for this.”

Padme sighed. “Fine, but I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I. Hell, I don’t like that we’re being separated again. Along with our children.” Anakin found a nearby seat and sat in it, dishevelled.

“Now now, you two do have at least two more days together while Padmé recovers.” Anakin had to give a small chuckle at that one.

“Obi-Wan if it wasn’t for you I’d either be a dead man or a depressed man.” Anakin said. “So thanks for that.

“Anytime Anakin. Anytime.” Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged brotherly glances.

Obi-Wan turned to leave the young couple alone, but Anakin always had one final question.

“Obi-Wan, why didn’t you ask if you wanted us to raise the children as Jedi?”

“I thought it would be obvious that a question like that would appear. I personally believe yes, they should, but it would be dangerous. The choice comes down to you two. I can recommend it, but I shall not force it.”

Anakin and Padmé exchanged glances. 

“We’ll think about.” They said together, not in perfect unison, but it was close enough.

“Oh and Obi-Wan, I want to talk to you later.”

“Anakin, you can talk to me after you spent some time with your wife and children.”

“You know there are breaks in those sort of things.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“There are no real breaks when it comes to being a Father and a Husband.” Anakin rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan left the two alone. It was a new dawn, a new era, and it was time to start officializing plans for the rebellion. Obi-Wan chuckled at himself, he’d never thought he’d be a revolutionary. Rebel yes, but revolutionary? Oh dear that is just all too much. He’ll take this one step at a time. There was no way or point to rush things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is bridge by the all female death doom band Konvent. Good studying music, assuming such music appeals to you.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solemn rage fuels the engine of determination. It burns bright and hard. Past and present pain to endure while moving towards the future.

~~Alderaan~~

It took all of Padmé’s strength not to rage against the world. Everything she knew had crashed around her. The republic she has fought for her entire life has been turned into a new corrupted empire. Led by a Sith Lord. Yet, it was obvious. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine throughout his reign had consistently made moves militarizing, consolidating, and centralizing the republic. All those moves were, in hindsight, obviously made as so when the time came, the republic would accept authoritarianism. It was cold, callus, and completely and utterly thought out. Of course, Palpatine also orchestrated the entirety of the clone wars. Being behind nearly all of the separatists movements in the war. It also made it that any legitimate complaints, the few that existed, that the separatists had were null. Never being able to be considered. Not only that, but the war has also given rise to never before seen levels of Human supremacy. Undoubtedly, that was also a goal of Sidious. 

Padmé wanted to cry, to break down in complete horror, but she can’t. Every minute she doesn’t fight, Palpatine clamps down further and further onto the neck of freedom. Spreading his tyranny to untold amounts of innocents. Even then, although Padmé would prefer to do so, they are no real peaceful options about removing palpatine from power. Force would have to be used, to drag the Galaxy back into war. To start more bloodshed, to see more innocents perish with an untimely end. Padmé wanted to bring peace to the Galaxy, not envelop it into flames once again. 

Then…then there was Anakin. Padmé gazed out towards the beautiful white city of Aldera. Padmé’s feelings for Anakin were complicated, they always have been. On one hand, she loved him deeply. She married him and had twins with him. On the other hand, Anakin was possessive, obsessed. Anakin’s love Padmé nearly drove him into the welcoming arms of a Sith Lord, the very same one who had now destroyed the republic. Anakin’s love for Padmé could’ve lead to him being right there, next to Palpatine’s, no Sidious’s hand. Most likely committing many untold atrocities. Yet, Padmé had a progressive streak. Force knows why she was okay with it, but being unable to directly raise her own child, away from her husband. For all the reasons she should’ve refused. Refused to let them split themselves up. Refused to split up the children. It was the most logical course of action but that logic has shattered her heart. 

“Padmé.” There he was, Bail Organa, Luke’s new adoptee parent. Or parent by proxy. Standing there, in the hallway outside of the royal apartment.

“Bail.” Padmé, was in turmoil within herself. Bail was a good man. Queen Breha was an excellent Queen and excellent woman, but Luke was Padmé’s.

“Padmé, Padmé. Your tears break the facade so easily.” Padmé didn't even know she had been crying. “I know, I know that this is an insanely hard choice to make, and an even harder choice to act upon.” Bail softened around the distressed Padmé. “But you made a good choice. Luke, Luke won’t be our kid, but the kid of one of our handmaidens. She and Her Husband are excellent people, Luke will be in good hands. Trust me. If they start acting up then I’ll make sure Luke gets a good life.” Bail put both his hands on Padmé’s shoulders in an act of support. All those kind words, they currently meant nothing to Padmé. She selfishly just wanted her son.

“I know all of that, but how often can I see him?” It was like Padmé was a beggar begging for some extra credits.

“As often as possible. You can’t be caught going on daily trips to Alderaan, Palpatine will know something is up. You have to keep this a secret, okay?” Damn that Palpatine. First destroying the republic and then destroying Padmé’s personal life just to salt the wound. She would rarely see Luke, she knew that.

“Will he know... That I’m his mother? Will the adoptee family tell him that?”

Bail sighed.

“Do you want them to tell Luke of his parentage?” 

Damn, that… That is impossible to answer without difficulties down the line coming from whatever choice she made. Of course Padmé would want Luke to know that she is her mother and Anakin is her father. But if he becomes a loud mouth child, he could let slip his parentage. Then Palpatine… Sidious! Padmé will need to get used to the fact that the newly chiseled Emperor is both Palpatine and a Sith Lord named Sidious. If Luke let’s lose his parentage, then Sidious would undoubtedly take him under his wing, and do force knows what. It will undoubtedly be evil, but Padmé could never know the specifics. Yet, Luke not knowing who his parents are would undoubtedly be an action close to abandonment. Bail looked at Padmé expectantly, Padmé needed to give an answer.

“Tell the family to let Luke know of his parentage but tell them to tell Luke that it’s a secret.” It was most likely the wrong choice logically but Padmé has broken her heart too many times recently to ignore it, just this once. She'll let her heart blossom for even just a moment.

"I'll let the adoptee family know." Bail gave the warmest smile he could and patted Padmé on the he shoulders before heading off. "See you at the Imperial Senate." He waved goodbye to Padmé before leaving her alone again. Now she had to go back, back home. 

~~Naboo~~

For some reason, Padmé didn't actually want to go back to Naboo. She loved the place, but It brought dark feelings from the depths of her heart to the surface. Perhaps it was the trauma of the blockade when she was just a young queen. Perhaps it was because she had married Anakin there. Perhaps it was because Palpatine was originally from the planet. Or maybe it was because those feelings remind her of the nightmare she's facing. Whatever it was, it needed to be put aside, just for a bit. Walking through the halls of the elaborate Nabooian Palace, she felt a great emptiness within her. Being without her husband and children at her home just felt wrong.

Entering a majestic meeting room, there sat the rest of the Naberrie family. All of whom were looking at Padmé expectedly. 

"So you've returned home, if only for a little bit. Still, take a seat! We have much to talk about, all of us." Padmé's mother scanned the room and then motioned Padmé to join her family at the table. "Say, what happened to that Anakin fellow? He’s a Jedi ain’t he?" Asked Padmé's mother as Padmé was walking towards the table to sit.

Padmé only replied when she sat down.

"We're still together but we're separated." Grief in her heart. Why did everything in the universe want to tear them apart. Perhaps, it was shielding her from a toxic relationship? Anakin's possessiveness was often toxic, degrading Padmé's agency. No she couldn't think about that. Anakin and her loved each other, they just needed to work out the kinks that's all.

"Hey Padmé, you there?" Wait, did Padmé just blank out the world? 

"Of course, yeah." She gave a nervous laugh. "I was just thinking."

"You were thinking pretty hard there sis.". It was Sola who was talking now. "I was asking if you could clarify. Your whole, "together but separated" sounds like a big oxymoron." Oh right, that was pretty vague of Padmé. She would have to explain herself.

"Well we're still romantically involved but we can't really be together."

"Why not… oh right Anakin is a Jedi which makes him public enemy number one." 

"Yeah, that's about it." 

Padmé looked around the room, seeing how the rest of the Naberrie family was tensing up, but only Sola continued to speak.

"What about your kid? It would be awesome if Ryoo could have a little cousin to play with." Kids, why'd it have to always be about kids. She had just lost them. But, it was in Padmé's best interest to tell them. They would never sell her out to Palpatine, would they? No she couldn’t take the rise. Explaining why she had kids but wasn’t raising them would be dangerous.

“It was… It was a miscarriage.” The whole table gasped in shock. It was a lie, it was a lie that hurt. A lie that distorted reality to fit within its limits. Padmé started to believe it herself, albeit a different version. She may have not had an misscarriage, but nonetheless she has lost her children.

The night and the next day blurred between each other. A constant barrage of empathetic counseling. Speeches about a non-existent miscarriage. All that time and effort. All those tears and mourning. All for one lie. Buying into the lie. A small simple lie. No, it was a distortion of the truth. The horrors of miscarriage were not in reality, but the feeling of virtually losing a child remains. It wasn’t a complete loss, Padmé still had Luke, even if he was out of the way. But that wasn’t enough, she had Leia, someone who she could not see. She had a husband, who was now public enemy number one. She wanted to give up. Despair. Let down her arms and let the darkness of the universe take her. Yet, she dug past that feeling in heart, finding something spectacular, motivation. Beyond her despair she has felt a drive, never like before, to see it all corrected. After all, it was the fact that if she gave up, then the republic will never come back. Her family will never be together. For that fact and that fact alone she had to fight. Sure, those feelings of despair will creep up, and often. Letting those feelings run their course and then salvaging the motivation is now Padmé’s Modus operandi. 

Now, at the spaceport leaving Naboo for Coruscant after the second day with her family, Padmé had made a resolution during her stay. Over the past week and a bit, she has lost so much.

Her family.

Her Republic.

All gone. 

No matter who his name was, Sidious, Palpatine, it mattered not. She would be instrumental his downfall. Her Husband, Her children. She may have only been a senator, but Padmé wasn’t weak. She wasn’t meager. She wasn’t a nobody. She was somebody and bureaucracy, politics, and diplomacy was her weapon. Entering the battlefield in which these were the weapons, against a man who had outmaneuvered everyone was dangerous. Yet, one can learn. Sidious may have just created the textbook for penultimate book for political manipulation, and Padmé will be a student.

To learn thy enemy, is to defeat thy enemy.

Palpatine’s rise will help fuel his own undoing.

She would fight for what was right, and fight for her family. For a better future,  _ for everyone _ .

~~Coruscant~~

It was an office, high in the high levels of Coruscant, now called the Imperial center, where Padmé was working. Apparently, working too hard as a certain golden protocol droid was explaining to her.

“Mistress Naberrie. I sure hope you are caring about yourself, you look terrible. How can you organize a rebellion in such a state?” C3-PO, one of the greatest protocol droids ever created, if you could get past his personality at the least.

“I’m fine threepio. I’ve already created a list of weak points going forward which we can exploit to start growing and organizing alliances to restore the republic. Also it won’t be for another month until the senate is stacked in Palpatine’s favor so I can stall his legislation as much as I can.” Laying the groundwork was the hardest part of this endeavor. Padmé has made good progress, but a whole light year of work remains.

“That’s all well and good Mistress, but you’ve been here for a week and have only slept and average of 4 hours!” C3-PO was many things, uncaring was not one of them. 

“So?”

“You need to take a break for your health!”

“I’ll take a break when I’m dead.” Padmé waved off the droid’s advice. She had no time.

“You’ll be dead sooner than later if you keep this up!” Dying sooner than later? Sure, normally that statement is unfounded hyperbole but when a droid says it, then one should listen to it. Although it’s been so long since C3-PO got reset that he could potentially be capable of hyperbole now.

“Fine, threepio tell my associates I’m taking a week break.”

“Finally, someone listens to reason. I’ll get to it!”

With that he walked out of Padmé’s office leaving her alone.

It had been a week, that’s for sure. It wasn’t a bad week, despite losing everything she loved in a sense only a week prior. While some drown their sorrows in death sticks and spice. Padmé had opted to drown her sorrows with work, and nothing but it. Of course work wasn’t all holing up in her office. She had to go meet with senators, attend the senate. It was a busy life. Especially if you add on that she and Bail needed to start a rebellion against the new galactic hegemon by scratch. Sure the mid rim and outer rim hated the empire but they were very much burnt out on open conflict. She managed to create one cell against the empire on Dantooine, which in only after a week is certainly impressive. The cell was the first one she and Bail knew about, although there will be others in the proceeding months and years. It was a pain in the butt to get the cell not to start actual conflict with the empire and instead focus on sabotage, subterfuge, and reconnaissance.

Looking out her window, being met with the cityscape of Coruscant. The flying cars, the towers which reached the stars. The coming sunset only made it more beautiful, but the planet was tainted. Now an emperor ruled the homeworld of democracy. The Jedi temple which had existed for many a mellina was destroyed, and it’s inhabitants massacred. If it not for Anakin, how could the Jedi have survived? Now thinking about Anakin, Padmé had to wonder, how was Anakin taking all of this?


	5. The sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to a home tarnished and grief to place light into it's safety. To decouple one's self from much attachment as so one call dedicate themselves towards the future.

~~Hyperspace~~

Flying was one of the few things that Anakin still had in this life. Seeing the vastness of space. Watching the trail of light while the ship travels hyperspace lanes. It’s all memorizing. Thankfully for him, it was a long journey to Tatooine from Polis Massa. It gave him time to reflect, and more importantly, more time to see his baby girl. Seated within the tight old republic era freighter they found, in one of the co-pilot's chairs to Anakin’s right was little leia. Anakin’s daughter. She wasn’t his to raise unfortunately. Even though Lars and his family are nice people, to think of sending his daughter to the arid, desolate, hellscape of a planet that is Tatooine was hard to grasp. Anakin would have raised her with him, but he had to go fight a shadow war against Sidious. His oldest friend… and oldest enemy. Raising a kid while fighting the shadow war would’ve been a two pronged offensive for Anakin’s life to get even _worse_. 

Still, the decision that Anakin and Padmé had made hurt both of them. Worse of all it was Anakin’s decision and he gets off easily compared to Padmé. Padmé had to go and let Luke live somewhere where she couldn’t visit often or safely. Under Sidious’s watchful eye, her movements had to be carefully thought out. It was likely that Padmé was hurting, much more than Anakin. Anakin could visit Tatooine fairly regularly, considering he was going to be bumming around fighting the good cause in the outer and mid rim. Padmé was stuck in the core wars fighting a political war on Coruscant. No time at all to visit Alderaan regularly or sneakily. 

“Hey Artoo, when are we arriving at Tatooine?” Anakin had to give up one of his droids in the exchange as well. Poor old threepio. Still, he served a much better service with Padmé considering he’s a protocol droid and all. He would just be a liability in Anakin’s life. 

His trusty and good companion Artoo then decided to go and be all sarcastic rather than giving Anakin the actual answer.

“Artoo what do you mean were three years away? Me and you both know it’s not _that_ long.” The statement drove Anakin to put his palm to his forehead. Maybe Obi-Wan had a point when it came to resetting Artoo.

“Yes Artoo, I know you miss threepio okay. You’ll see him again, I promise.” Artoo calmed down with Anakin’s words. “Seriously, another day!? Polis Massa isn’t that far away from Tatooine!” Anakin had to sigh. He knew that traveling in areas which lack hyperspace lanes massively increased travel times, but it was still a drag.

He turned to face Leia, whose face was one of childish bliss. Sleeping. His very own daughter, a daughter who couldn’t see her brother or mother. Who will see her father irregularly. 

“Anakin.” There he was, man of the hour. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Standing in the entrance of the cockpit.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin turned to face his friend. “You wanna know how long it is until we’re at Tatooine?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Oh no, I want to talk about us.” 

“I’m married.”

Obi-Wan audibly groaned at that one, while Anakin had to laugh as he pulled one over Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, you are such a child sometimes.” Obi-Wan put his hand on his head in pure disbelief. “You know what I meant.”

Anakin calmed down from his laughing fit. 

“Of Course I knew what you meant but I wanted to get you back for all the teasing I had to endure during the clone wars.” Anakin cockily smiled at his friend.

Obi-Wan lurched over to the other co-pilot chair to Anakin’s left.

“Fair enough I suppose.” Obi-Wan looked over towards Anakin with a smug cocky grin on his face. “So, after this plan. What’s the next plan master strategist Anakin Skywalker?”

Anakin rolled his eyes.

“No, not right now. You?”

Obi-Wan paused awkwardly and looked out into hyperspace. 

“I don’t have one either.” 

The two men looked at each other in shock. They then started to argue.

“What do you mean you don’t have a plan!?” 

“Anakin, I just don’t have one right now.”

“I thought you were the plan guy in this operation!” 

“Anakin would you stop shouting you’ll wake the baby.” 

“Oh that’s easy, I’ll just whisper shout at you. Is that better?”

“Look, I’ll think of one while we were on this ship and I’ll tell you when we leave Tatooine.”

Anakin turned away from his friend and sighed.

“Better than nothing I suppose.”

There, they flew. Five hours had passed and they still weren’t at Tatooine. Artoo had assured them that it was only another two hours. Those weren’t silent hours, where the two men sat grimly. Silently absorbing their surroundings. Rather, Anakin and Obi-Wan bantered to their heart's content. Of course that was until Leia had decided to wake up. Causing quite a stir with Anakin and Obi-Wan who of course didn’t understand how to deal with newborn children. Still, it was relaxing. It was soothing, it soothed the soul. Yet, much like the rest of the past events, it was unbalanced. Undoubtedly Padmé couldn’t have the reprise Anakin was having. Anakin should figure out how he could comfort her from so far away. Perhaps holo messages? No, those could be traced by Sidious. He’ll figure out a way. 

After figuring out any business related to newborn infants, Obi-Wan and Anakin were informed by Artoo that they were approaching Tatooine. Taking care of children sure made time fly by as it would seem. As they approached closer and closer to the desert planet Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if he had made a mistake in judgement. Leia was about to-

“Anakin, I’ve got a plan.” Anakin turned to interrupting Obi-Wan

“Alright, what is it then.” This ought to be good. 

“Remember Hondo?” Anakin already knew where this was going. 

“Why do we want to go to _him_ of all people?”

“He’s an underworld connection and he owes me a favor.”

“He’s the kinda guy who would sell us out!” 

“Hondo also doesn’t like the boot of authority on his neck.”

Anakin sighed deeply.

“There’s no winning this one for me isn't there?”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“Nope.” He said in a delightfully cheery tone. “Come one.” He stepped out of the room to head back to the cockpit. “We’ve got to be ready to land this thing at Mos Eisley and start heading towards this Owen Lars.”

Anakin had to grimace once again at the thought of stepping foot on Tatooine.

“Hey Obi-Wan.” Anakin was about to make a bad decision.

“What is it Anakin, we don’t have that much time.” Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin slightly annoyed, until it turned into a sympathetic look almost immediately. He sighed before saying anything else. “You don’t hide your emotions well Anakin.” Anakin took offence at that. He wasn’t that bad at hiding his emotions, was he? “Look, what traumatic moment in your life are you about to tell me that you had hid from me previously.”

Anakin felt a smidgen of anger boiling up. A good sign. Prior to the massacre he would’ve been fuming at Obi-Wan’s nonchalant attitude. He was becoming a better person, a better Jedi.

“Firstly, rude.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but his body language read of acknowledgement rather than dismissal. He clearly wanted to say something but didn’t want to interrupt Anakin. “Back right before the Clone Wars, my mom died at the hands of the Sand People.” Obi-Wan maintained his sympathetic look. “And in my rage I killed the entire village, including unarmed women and children.” Obi-Wan was shocked.

“Explains why you don’t want to be here. I figured it was mostly because of your life as a Slave here, but the planet being associated with your mother's death and your actions. Must be daunting.” Obi-Wan looked on as he was about to say more until Anakin interrupted him.

“I know you’re worried Obi-Wan but, I’ll deal with it with myself, and with you.” Anakin then picked up Leia and started to head for the cockpit. Obi-Wan followed silently but Anakin could sense that he wasn’t in the worst possible mood. That was good. 

As they settled down back on their pilot seats. Anakin had to wonder something.

“Hey Obi-Wan.”

“What is it now Anakin? Your incessant questions remind me of when you were ten.” Odd change of pace but Anakin couldn’t blame him for such a swing. Anakin would feel the same.

“What are we going to name this ship?”

“Good question, for another time.”

With that Anakin rolled his eyes and focused on landing the freighter. 

~~Tatooine~~

Anakin for the past hour was reminded nicely of another reason he hated, no hate was a dark side thing. He was a Jedi, he should try and live by the code more. Anakin rephrased the sentence for himself in his mind. One of the things he strongly disliked about Tatooine among everything else was the sand. It got everywhere, it was coarse, and he hated the taste of it when it inevitably got into one's mouth.

Obi-Wan and Anakin thankfully didn’t have to walk there, they simply just rented a speeder. Anakin still wasn’t happy however.

“Anakin, think of Leia being a new chapter in your relationship with Tatooine.” Anakin gave a cross look at Obi-Wan. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Anakin then turned back to face the sand. He hated sand. He might warm up to Tatooine a smidgen, but he’ll never like sand. 

After another twenty minutes they finally arrived at the homestead where his half brother was waiting. Anakin had called in advance when the duo landed in Mos Eisley, so it wasn’t a surprise visit. Leia was still a surprise however.

Stepping out of the now parked speeder, Anakin had noticed that Lars was already waiting for him. Obi-Wan drifted off somewhere with Leia for some reason leaving Anakin alone with Lars. Most likely an impromptu test to test Anakin’s stability as a person. Anakin couldn’t blame Obi-Wan and knew where he was coming from but Anakin also didn’t like it.

“Ahhh, Anakin, you’ve arrived. What brings you here of all places?” It wasn’t an unwelcoming tone but it wasn’t exactly welcoming either.

“Well, the Republic has fallen and turned into the Galactic Empire which is run by a Sith Lord, most of the Jedi are dead, I’m one of the most wanted people alive, me and my wife are separated due to circumstances, and I have twins who are also separated.” Putting it like that made Anakin realize how much has actually gone down since a few days ago. Life can change very fast apparently.

“Oh wow, my…my condolences. That must be hard to handle. Congratulations on kids however, I’m sure that helps a little. .”

“Thanks, and actually one of the kids is here actually.” Anakin pointed towards where Obi-Wan was standing with Leia in his arms while Owen looked flabbergasted.

“Why would you bring a newborn child to this place!?” 

“Well, due to being a massive fugitive and keen to overthrow this new Empire and to seek... “ Anakin gave a quick glance at Obi-Wan before returning his faze to Owen. “Justice for the Jedi.” Owen looked like he knew where this was going but couldn’t quite put it into words. “That isn’t exactly a good environment to raise a kid in. Which means that it would be wrong and dangerous to raise her in such an environment. Therefore, I have to ask, could you and your wife help raise Leia here? I’ll make sure to visit as often as possible if that helps at all.” Owen looked like his eyes were about to jump out of his skull.

“You’re serious.”

“Deathly so.”

Owen looked at Anakin for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I’ll ask Beru what she thinks, I’ll be back soon enough. While you wait for our answer please come inside to the garage.” 

As Owen walked towards the homestead, with Anakin in tow, Obi-Wan was nice enough to join Anakin.

“You handled yourself well Anakin.” Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I know why you’re doing this but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Of course not Anakin but everything you’ve told me means... I kind of have to do it.”

Anakin sighed. He was better off having told Obi-Wan and Yoda his past issues with the dark side but the constant surveillance was sort of annoying.

By the time they were finished, the duo plus Leia was settled down in a small garage. Waiting anxiously while waiting for Lars's response. 

“I sure hope you have a backup plan if this falls through.”

“I don’t.”

“Well isn’t that lovely. So you just want to raise a kid while participating in subversive activities?”

“If that’s what it came down to I will do so!”

It seemed that the tension between would blow over into a whole argument, it by some miracle, didn’t.

“Anakin, have you ever thought of settling down?”

“Have you?”

Before either statement could sink into either of the two men, Owen, with Beru in tow, had arrived where the duo of Jedi were sitting. Owen looked at Leia, still bundled in Obi-Wan’s arms.

“We accept.” Beru was the one to talk first

Massive amounts of relief flooded the Jedi Duo. Obi-Wan got up to give Leia to Anakin while Anakin got up to look at Leia.

“Don’t worry my little angel, I’ll visit as often as I can.” Anakin ignored the tears swelling in his eyes as he said his goodbyes. Anakin would make good on his promise, he almost always did. 

“You better make sure you will.” It was a harsh statement which was delivered kindly by Beru. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin left the homestead, back towards the speeder they’ve rented. Both of the men were much more relaxed, more optimistic for the future. Obi-Wan was more so than Anakin was. Anakin still had to deal with the fact that Padmé had gotten the short end of the stick in the consequences of the decision they made back on Polis Massa. Anakin could visit Leia fairly regularly while Padmé in all likelihood couldn’t visit Luke all that often without raising suspicion from Sidious. There was still one thing other than that dilemma on Anakin’s mind. Not that Obi-Wan was driving the way to the homestead and now back, Anakin would like to think he’s mostly gotten over that. No, it was something else.

“Hey Obi-Wan.”

“Yes Anakin?”

“I know what we should call the ship.”

“Well, spit it out then. Don’t hold back on me.”

“A New Hope.”

Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin gave a small chuckle.

“Anakin, that is an unbelievably bad name. Let’s name it, oh I don’t know, Starbreaker instead? Something that actually sounds like a name and not a sentence.” Obi-Wan’s laughs betrayed his dismissal. 

Obi-Wan continued to laugh while Anakin joined in along with his friend. 

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“StarBreaker it is then?”

“StarBreaker it is.”

With Anakin’s final words, the two continued their merry mood, riding their speeder to their new ship. To a new....

“Oh by the way Anakin, we’re going to visit Hondo pretty soon after this, so be on your best behavior. I know I’ll be.”

To a new miserable day ahead of them. Anakin should probably absorb the atmosphere in this speeder to get through a day with Hondo. Well, Allies were Allies. Anakin couldn’t afford to be picky in his choosings. Hondo may’ve been as consistent as the CIS’s battle records but he did owe Anakin and Obi-Wan a favour. Honda also commanded a sizable pirate fleet with enough resources to help start this fight. 

Anakin sighed.

It was going to be a long, long, long time until it all fell in place wasn’t it?


	6. Of honorable men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Jedi hardly seem like companions of a pirate.

~~Koda Station~~

Koda Station was, what one could say, a dump, much like the other installations located in the far fringes of the outer rim. After all, they were populated by the scoundrels. The dregs of society. At the very least Obi-Wan could say it wasn’t the worst dump he’d been in. The clone wars had brought him to various ruined battlefields which more accurately can be attributed to the dump, but this was the biggest dump of a  _ mostly _ peaceful area. Obi-Wan would never actually go to this place on his own accord of course. He was adventurous but not that adventurous, and judging by his neighbor at the bar he was at, Anakin wasn’t fond of this place either. Yet, they had business here that they have to deal with. So, the two Jedi Masters needed to suck it up. 

“Obi-Wan, could you please explain to me why we keep going to shitholes such as this?” Anakin whined. “At least all the shitholes we went to during the war was due to CiS invading them for gods knows what reason. Probably on the subversive orders of Sidious.” 

“Well Anakin, that’s quite a simple question to answer.” Anakin looked away from his drink to look towards Obi-Wan with sheer boredom in his eyes. “We’re fugitives now, so we go where fugitives go.” Anakin promptly turned away. 

“No. No, that’s not it. Don’t give me that whole “from a certain point of view thing”' that you like to espouse onto everyone.” Obi-Wan had to chuckle. It really would be a thing he would do wouldn’t it. “We’re only here because of... “ Anakin sighed deeply in frustration. “ _ Hondo _ .” Ahhh, well yes. Anakin of course was not the biggest fan of Hondo, if you could even call him a fan. Still, prime opportunity for some teasing and some investigating. Killing two gundarks in one swing. Qui Gon would be proud. 

“ _ I am _ .” Whispered a distant voice. It was a voice that had been following Obi-Wan for a while now. It was a sign that he was going crazy. Despite the voice, everything else was normal. What is that voice anyways?

“Yo Obi-Wan, what’s wrong.” A snap back to reality. “There’s nothing over there, yet you keep staring at it like you’ve seen a ghost.” A ghost, right a ghost. What a silly idea. Back to the original plan. 

“Oh nothing, it’s nothing” Anakin started at his old master like he was going crazy. He wasn’t going crazy, was he? “Well then Anakin, I’ve got a question for  _ you _ .” Obi-Wan asked teasingly.

“What?” Exphaseration filled Anakin’s tone. 

“Why  _ do  _ you hate Hondo so much? Genuine question.” 

“I’m surprised you see him so fondly. He seems to be the type of person  _ you _ would hate as well.” Anakin had a point, but Obi-Wan was much more pragmatic than Anakin. It was also not in a Jedi’s nature to hate, but he’ll get that drilled into Anakin’s head after they’ve left Koda. 

“As for me personally why  _ I _ hate hondo, is that  _ I _ hate people with a loose sense of morality who go behind people’s backs and betray them despite them saying they’re your friend.That and people who are chronic liars.” Obi-Wan chuckled at the irony while Anakin just continued to look like the soul had been ripped from his body. 

“Speaking of Hondo, the man is suspiciously late. Here’s hoping Sidious got to him” Anakin raised his glass towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and politely declined. 

“We did arrive early, Anakin. Hondo said he’d meet us at five o'clock and it’s still four fifty. We’ve still got ten minutes to go. Also wasn’t our five day trip from Tatooine all the way to here enough time for you to get over it? Don’t cheer for a man's death, come on, you're better than this Anakin.”   
  
“Nope. Not when Hondo is involved.” Anakin said with his drink close to his mouth. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and returned to his own drink. 

Thus, the ten minutes passed without a mere peep from either of the two men, not without Obi-Wan trying of course. Anakin just seemed to refuse to give Obi-Wan the light of day in the pleasures of conversation between two friends.    
It was then when a certain rambunctious weequay pirate barged in, breaking the silence between the two men.    
  
“Anakin! Kenobi! My greatest friends!” Hondo loudly proclaimed to the bar and rushed towards the duo. Anakin slammed down his drink and Obi-Wan proudly wore a diplomatic smile. “How are you my friends?”    
  
“Just fantastic. It’s not like the Republic is gone and most of my comrades are dead or anything, oh no. It’s really spiffing.” Maybe bringing Anakin along wasn’t Obi-Wan’s best idea. 

“Oh right.” Hondo scanned the two men. “My condolences.” Anakin simply shaked his head and returned to his drink. "Still you've called me for help, and I know just how I can help you." 

"How so?" 

"Ahhh Kenobi my friend. I can get you a base of operations for your little "rebellion"." 

Anakin spat out his drink. 

"It's only been two weeks since the empire rose and it's only been six days since we contacted you. How did you get it that fast!?" 

"Anakin has a point there Hondo. How  _ did _ you figure this out so fast."

"Because I've known of this place for a long time." Obi-Wan was suspicious of such a statement. Hondo wasn't known for keeping such secrets close to his chest, or at least for Obi-Wan. Yet he is a pirate. A Jedi and a pirate will never fully in cahoots.  


"If you know it then it must also be known by other pirate and smuggler groups. I don't particularly know what helps us, two of the largest fugitives in the galaxy trying to start a rebellion against a  _ galactic empire _ ." Anakin at first appeared to just want to wallow in his drink but now he's more engaged in this conversation than Obi-Wan ended up. 

"It's off a minor hyperspace lane in the outer rim. And trust me, no other pirate knows about it. It's defensible. It's-" 

"Hold up a minute there Hondo." For once it was Obi-Wan who interjected rather than Anakin. "It may be defensible and most likely to be kept secret but it could be very much out of the way. However, travel time in and out must be ridiculous. That my friend, is a strong point for dissuasion." 

"Look look. It's not going to be your main base but it can be a backup one. Plus, I doubt you're going to see much major action for a while. It's a good place to lay low and set the foundation of your rebellion. Plus it's an agricultural world, no need to worry about food." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other before returning their gazes back towards the expectant Hondo. 

"So people already live there." Anakin inquired. "Habited planets are an inherent security risk to us."

Hondo was quick to expand nuance like he was a salesman rather than a pirate.

"It's a small colony of no more than a hundred thousand. It's also so cut off from the Republic they barely know it in passing. One of the major reasons for that is that there are around fifty or so old Republic era cruisers on the ground. They're all in pretty good condition as well. Some fixes here and there, and boom! You've got yourselves a small fleet." He finished with a laugh, Hondo was driving a hard bargain. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to looking at each other. During which they both seem to subconsciously make a decision. 

"Can you tell us the name of this planet before you give us the way there?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Nathema." Hondo said as a matter of fact. The name did jog a memory out of Obi-Wan's memory banks. That memory contained horrible knowledge. 

“Hold on a second Hondo. Do you even know what sort of a place Nathema is!?” Obi-Wan panicked.   
  
“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong with this place? Sounds fine to me” Anakin concerningly asked his former master. Something Obi-Wan didn’t and couldn’t blame Anakin for. He never did study pre-Ruusan reformation history of the Galaxy, despite Obi-Wan's insistence over the course of Anakin's time as a padawan. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it Kenobi?” Hondo egged Obi-Wan on.    
  
“For starters, it’s in former Sith Empire space,  _ in the Galactic north _ .” That response shocked Anakin. “Second, it was a place where one of the most cruel and dangerous Sith Lords performed a ritual which sapped it of all life!”    
  
“That’s insane!” Anakin nearly jumped out of his seat.    
  
“Last time I was there it was pretty full of life I must say. Plus I wasn’t kidding about the fleet.”    
The tension was thick in the area they resided in. Obi-Wan had to say that he wasn’t fond of the location.    
A minute passed with naught a word said by either of the three men, until Anakin spoke.   
  
“It’s really,  _ really _ , out of the way, which really sucks by the way.” Anakin was no doubt thinking about Leia. But the logistics of a rebel base in former Sith Empire territory when undoubtedly much of the rest of the rebellion would come from the outer rim.

“But…” Anakin paused to look Obi-Wan dead in the eye. “Would sidious ever expect two Jedi taking refuge in a former sith world?”    
Obi-Wan took a pause at Anakin’s words. He was undoubtedly right but still, Obi-Wan took no pleasure in the thought of basing in a former sith world. 

"Well it's not exactly what you were promising but I suppose there's no harm in it. For now at the very least." Obi-Wan had come to a decision, one that Anakin was none to amused about, but he gave no resistance to it. “Give us the coordinates and we’ll make our way over there.” 

“No problem, pleasure doing business with you two as always. If it doesn't work out let me know and I'll try to find a better one." As Hondo talked, he shook hands with Obi-Wan. While shaking Obi-Wan’s hand, he offered it to Anakin who reluctantly took it. 

From there the three broke off, each heading to their respective star ship. 

While the Jedi pair walked the decrepit halls of the remote station. Obi-Wan noted that the smuggler and pirate visitors seldom keep good care of their hiddy holes. The two Jedi masters still had doubts that remained on their minds. Doubts that needed to be addressed before they moved on. Well, more so it was just Obi-Wan who held such doubts.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Obi-Wan said toward Anakin. “I doubt residing on a sith world would do us Jedi  _ any good _ . The pull of the dark side is strong, very strong. And after what happened to you and…”

“What happened to me and Sidious is in the past.” Anakin had interrupted Obi-Wan. “There’s not a point in dwelling on it right now.” Anakin stared out darkly.    
  
“Alright then Anakin, but if we sense the dark side in any capacity we’re leaving. Does that sound good to you?”   
  
“Makes sense. Also where can we get supplies if it’s going to be a week long trip at the least? We can’t stop anywhere really populated.” 

"Good question Anakin. We'll make stops when we need to along the outer rim hyperspace lanes. Also the Empire is still only two weeks old, they have little if no control over the outer rim. We can stop anywhere we want. The only problems we’ll most likely encounter are hutt cartels and pirates." 

“Fair enough.” 

The two continued walking towards where Starbreaker was docked at. 

"Anakin, are you okay with having the base so far away from Leia?" Anakin perked up from it. He had been suspiciously quiet on that front. That worried Obi-Wan. Yet again, most things did these days. He was just good at hiding it from Anakin. 

"No, not really, but I doubt we're going to be staying there for long periods of time anyways. We can't just laze around on Nathema all the time if we do end up staying there." 

"All good points Anakin.” Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. It then came to his head that Hondo most likely had another option available to them. “Actually let me call up Hondo." Obi reached into his pockets to retrieve a holo retriever. 

"Obi-Wan, how short notice of you." Said the newly appeared blue Hondo over the Holo retriever. 

"Yeah, I know. but do you know any unknown planets in the southern outer rim of the top of your head?" 

"Change your minds that fast eh? Well, I'll let it slide this one time." Anakin bared a glare towards Obi-Wan at the end of Hondo's statement. "Well, I suppose you're also looking for a planet that didn't side with the separatists." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin felt embarrassed for leaving that detail out. "Well, I know one, Koiogra. It's unfortunately on a major hyperspace lane but it's unpopulated with only around one hundred thousand people living there with some small scale farming." 

"I've heard of it, but only because it's close to Tatooine. Other than that there’s not much to go on." Anakin chimed in. 

"I suppose Koiogra works. Although it isn't exactly a safe haven. Alright, once again, thank you Hondo you have been most helpful once again." 

"It is no problem Kenobi, anything for a friend." 

With that the holo image of Hondo disappeared as Obi-Wan turned off the device. 

"Well, it's a much shorter trip." 

"What an amazing observation master obvious." Obi-Wan simply laughed at Anakin's attempt at a retort. Surprisingly, Anakin joined in. 

"Well you're right, and it also saves a lot on credits." As Anakin finished, he glanced towards Obi-Wan with a look marred deep in thought. "Speaking of credits, how are we going to get them?" 

"We'll figure it out and no, we won't resort to crime. Within our best abilities to avoid doing so at the least." 

"Such inspiring words master." Obi-Wan thought Anakin could be better than this ridiculous childish behavior. Jedi masters of course referred to each other as master, but generally the name of said master would come after the uttering of master.

"Me and you are equal now Anakin. I’m no longer your master. If your going to call me master, call me master Kenobi" 

"Yeah, but calling you master makes a better mockery out of you." Obi-Wan quickly realized that Anakin was right in that assessment. Still he left himself open to attack.

"I get that you're a bit tipsy and understandably annoyed at having to deal with Hondo but we're almost to the ship so you can start moving on so be patient young Padawan." Anakin was getting better at banter, Obi-Wan knew that. Anakin still left himself wide open for the counter attack. 

Anakin flinched at being referred to as a padawan but lightheartedly rolled his eyes towards Obi-Wan shortly after. At least Anakin was of better humor now. Before you would’ve gotten very frustrated at Obi-Wan, and some part of Obi-Wan wished that happened. Obi-Wan of course ignored that part of himself, not doing so would be foolish. As the two approached their hanger, Obi-Wan collected his thoughts on the whole experience. He concluded that it was tiring. Between dealing with Hondo’s nascent bargaining and Anakin's nascent whining. Obi-Wan couldn't wait for the peaceful six day trip ahead of them, towards Koiogra. Towards the future. A better future. 

Still, the coming five years are still going to be a massive headache, and dealing with the locals on Koiogra will most likely be one as well. Ahhh well. It’s not like a Jedi to solely focus on such things for long periods of time. 

Koda Station was, what one could say, a dump, much like the other installations located in the far fringes of the outer rim. After all, they were populated by the scoundrels. The dregs of society. At the very least Obi-Wan could say it wasn’t the worst dump he’d been in. The clones wars had brought him to various ruined battlefields which more accurately can be attributed to dump, but this was the biggest dump of a _mostly_ peaceful area. Obi-Wan would never actually go to this place on his own accord of course. He was adventurous but not that adventurous, and judging by his neighbor at the bar he was at, Anakin wasn’t fond of this place either. Yet, they had business here that they have to deal with. So, the two Jedi Masters needed to suck it up. 

“Obi-Wan, could you please explain to me why we keep going to shitholes such as this?” Anakin whined. “At least all the shitholes we went to during the war was due to CiS invading them for gods knows what reason. Probably on the subversive orders of Sidious.” 

“Well Anakin, that’s quite a simple question to answer.” Anakin looked away from his drink to look towards Obi-Wan with sheer boredom in his eyes. “We’re fugitives now, so we go where fugitives go.” Anakin promptly turned away. 

“No. No, that’s not it. Don’t give me that whole “from a certain point of view thing”' that you like to espouse onto everyone.” Obi-Wan had to chuckle. It really would be a thing he would do wouldn’t it. “We’re only here because of... “ Anakin sighed deeply in frustration. “ _Hondo_.” Ahhh, well yes. Anakin of course was not the biggest fan of Hondo, if you could even call him a fan. Still, prime opportunity for some teasing and some investigating. Killing two gundarks in one swing. Qui Gon would be proud. 

“ _I am_ .” Whispered a distant voice. It was a voice that had been following Obi-Wan for a while now. It was a sign that he was going crazy. Despite the voice, everything else was normal. What is that voice anyways?  
  
“Yo Obi-Wan, what’s wrong.” A snap back to reality. “There’s nothing over there, yet you keep staring at it like you’ve seen a ghost.” A ghost, right a ghost. What a silly idea. Back to the original plan. 

“Oh nothing, it’s nothing” Anakin started at his old master like he was going crazy. He wasn’t going crazy, was he? “Well then Anakin, I’ve got a question for _you_.” Obi-Wan asked teasingly.

“What?” Exphaseration filled Anakin’s tone. 

“Why _do_ you hate Hondo so much? Genuine question.” 

“I’m surprised you see him so fondly. He seems to be the type of person _you_ would hate as well.” Anakin had a point, but Obi-Wan was much more pragmatic than Anakin. It was also not in a Jedi’s nature to hate, but he’ll get that drilled into Anakin’s head after they’ve left Koda. 

“As for me personally why _I_ hate hondo, is that _I_ hate people with a loose sense of morality who go behind people’s backs and betray them despite them saying they’re your friend.That and people who are chronic liars.” Obi-Wan chuckled at the irony while Anakin just continued to look like the soul had been ripped from his body. 

“Speaking of Hondo, the man is suspiciously late. Here’s hoping Sidious got to him” Anakin raised his glass towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and politely declined. 

“We did arrive early Anakin. Hondo said he’d meet us at five o clock and it’s still four fifty. We’ve still got ten minutes to go. Also wasn’t our five day trip from Tatooine all the way to here enough time for you to get over it? Don’t cheer a man's death come on, you're better than this Anakin.”  
  
“Nope. Not when Hondo is involved.” Anakin said with his drink close to his mouth. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and returned to his own drink. 

Thus, the ten minutes passed without a mere peep from either the two men, not without Obi-Wan trying of course. Anakin just seemed to refuse to give Obi-Wan the light of day in the pleasures of conversation between two friends.  
It was then when a certain rambunctious weequay pirate barged in, breaking the silence between the two men.  
  
“Anakin! Kenobi! My greatest friends!” Hondo loudly proclaimed to the bar and rushed towards the duo. Anakin slammed down his drink and Obi-Wan proudly wore a diplomatic smile. “How are you my friends?”  
  
“Just fantastic. It’s not like the Republic is gone and most of my comrades are dead or anything, oh no. It’s really spiffing.” Maybe bringing Anakin along wasn’t Obi-Wan’s best idea. 

“Oh right.” Hondo scanned the two men. “My condolences.” Anakin simply shaked his head and returned to his drink. "Still you've called me for help, and I know just how I can help you." 

"How so?" 

"Ahhh Kenobi my friend. I can get you a base of operations for your little "rebellion"." Anakin spat out his drink. 

"It's only been two weeks since the empire rose and it's only been six days since we contacted you. How did you get it that fast!?" 

"Anakin has a point there Hondo. How _did_ you figure this out so fast."

"Because I've known of this place for a long time." Obi-Wan was suspicious of that statement. Hondo wasn't known for keeping such secrets close to his chest. 

"If you know it then it must also be known by other pirate and smuggler groups. I don't particularly know that helps us, two of the largest fugitives in the galaxy trying to start a rebellion against a _galactic empire_." Anakin at first appeared to just want to wallow in his drink but now he's more engaged in this conversation than Obi-Wan ended up. 

"It's off a minor hyperspace lane in the outer rim. And trust me, no other pirate knows about it. It's defensible. It's-" 

"Hold up a minute there Hondo." For once it was Obi-Wan who interjected rather than Anakin. 

"It may be defensible and most likely to keep secret but it could be very much out of the way. Travel time in and out muscould t be ridiculous." 

"Look, it's not going to be your main base but it can be a backup one. Plus, I doubt you're going to see much major action for a while. It's a good place to lay low and set the foundation of your rebellion. Plus it's an agricultural world, no need to worry about food." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other before returning their gazes back towards the expectant Hondo. 

"So people already live there." Anakin inquired. "Habited planets are an inherent security risk to us."

Hondo was quick to expand nuance like he was a salesman rather than a pirate.

"It's a small colony of no more than a hundred thousand. It's also so cut off from the Republic they barely know it in passing. One of the major reasons for that is that there are around fifty or so old Republic era cruisers on the ground. They're all in pretty good condition as well. Some fixes here and there, and boom! You've got yourselves a small fleet." He finished with a laugh, Hondo was driving a hard bargain. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to looking at each other. During which they both seem to subconsciously make a decision. 

"Can you tell us the name of this planet before you give us the way there?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Nathema." Hondo said as a matter of fact. The name did jog a memory out of Obi-Wan's memory banks. That memory contained horrible knowledge. 

“Hold on a second Hondo. Do you even know what sort of a place Nathema is!?” Obi-Wan panicked.  
  
“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong with this place? Sounds fine to me” Anakin concerningly asked his former master. Something Obi-Wan didn’t and couldn’t blame Anakin for.  
  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with it Kenobi?” Hondo egged Obi-Wan on.  
  
“For starters, it’s in former Sith Empire space, _in the Galactic north_ .” That response shocked Anakin. “Second, it was a place where one of the most cruel and dangerous Sith Lords performed a ritual which sapped it of all life!”  
  
“That’s insane!” Anakin nearly jumped out of his seat.  
  
“Last time I was there it was pretty full of life I must say. Plus I wasn’t kidding about the fleet.”  
  
The tension was thick in the area they resided in. Obi-Wan had to say that he wasn’t fond of the location.

A minute had passed with naught a word said by either of the three men, until Anakin spoke.  
  
“It’s really, _really_ , out of the way, which really sucks by the way.” Anakin was no doubt thinking about Leia. But the logistics of a rebel base in former Sith Empire territory when undoubtedly much of the rest of the rebellion would come from the outer rim.

“But…” Anakin paused to look Obi-Wan dead in the eye. “Would sidious ever expect two Jedi taking refuge in a former sith world?”  
Obi-Wan took a pause at Anakin’s words. He was undoubtedly right but still, Obi-Wan took no pleasure in the thought of basing in a former sith world. 

"Well it's not exactly what you were promising but I suppose there's no harm in it. For now at the very least." Obi-Wan had come to a decision, one that Anakin was none to amused about, but he gave no resistance to it. “Give us the coordinates and we’ll make our way over there.” 

“No problem, pleasure doing business with you two as always. If it doesn't work out let me know and I'll try to find a better one." As Hondo talked, he shook hands with Obi-Wan. Being doing with shaking Obi-Wan’s hand, he offered it to Anakin who reluctantly took it. 

From there the three broke off, each heading to their respective star ship. 

While the Jedi pair walked the decrepit halls of the remote station. Obi-Wan noted that the smuggler and pirate visitors seldom keep good care of their hiddy holes. The two Jedi masters still had doubts that remained on their minds. Doubts that needed to be addressed before they moved on. Well, more so it was just Obi-Wan who held such doubts.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Obi-Wan said toward Anakin. “I doubt residing on a sith world would do us Jedi _any good_. The pull of the dark side is strong, very strong. And after what happened to you and…”

“What happened to me and Sidious is in the past.” Anakin had interrupted Obi-Wan. “There’s not a point in dwelling on it right now.” Anakin stared out darkly.   
  
“Alright then Anakin, but if we sense the dark side in any capacity we’re leaving. Does that sound good to you?”  
  
“Makes sense. Also where can we get supplies if it’s going to be a week long trip at the least? We can’t stop anywhere really populated.” 

"Good question Anakin. We'll make stops when we need to along the outer rim hyperspace lanes. Also the Empire is still only two weeks old, they have little if no control over the outer rim. We can stop anywhere we want. The only problems we’ll most likely encounter are hutt cartels and pirates." 

“Fair enough.” Dry as the Tatooine sands was that response. 

The two continued walking towards where Starbreaker was docked at. 

"Anakin, are you sure that you're okay with having the base so far away from Leia?" Anakin perked up from it. He had been suspiciously quiet on that front. That worried Obi-Wan. Yet again, most things did these days. He was just good at hiding it from Anakin. 

"No, not really, but I doubt we're going to be staying there for long periods of time anyways. We can't just laze around on Nathema all the time if we do end up staying there." 

"All good points Anakin.” Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. It then came to his head that Hondo most likely had another option available to them. “Actually let me call up Hondo." Obi reached into his pockets to retrieve a holo retriever. 

"Obi-Wan, how short notice of you." Said the newly appeared blue Hondo over the Holo retriever. 

"Yeah, I know. but do you know any unknown planets in the southern outer rim of the top of your head?" 

"Change your minds that fast eh? Well, I'll let it slide this one time." Anakin bared a glare towards Obi-Wan at the end of Hondo's statement. "Well, I suppose you're also looking for a planet that didn't side with the separatists." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin felt embarrassed for leaving that detail out. "Well, I know one, Koiogra. It's unfortunately on a major hyperspace lane but it's unpopulated with only around one hundred thousand people living there with some small scale farming." 

"I've heard of it, but only because it's close to Tatooine. Other than that there’s not much to go on." Anakin chimed in. 

"I suppose Koiogra works. Although it isn't exactly a safe haven. Alright, once again, thank you Hondo you have been most helpful once again." 

"It is no problem Kenobi, anything for a friend." 

With that the holo image of Hondo disappeared as Obi-Wan turned off the device. 

"Well, it's a much shorter trip." 

"What an amazing observation master obvious." Obi-Wan simply laughed at Anakin's attempt at a retort. Surprisingly, Anakin joined in. 

"Well you're right, and it also saves a lot on credits." As Anakin finished, he glanced towards Obi-Wan with a look marred deep in thought. "Speaking of credits, how are we going to get them?" 

"We'll figure it out and no, we won't resort to crime. Within our best abilities to avoid doing so at the least." 

"Such inspiring words master." Obi-Wan thought Anakin could be better than this ridiculous childish behavior. Jedi masters of course referred to each other as master, but generally the name of said master would come after the uttering of master.

"Me and you are equal now Anakin. I’m no longer your master. If your going to call me master, call me master Kenobi" 

"Yeah, but calling you master makes a better mockery out of you." Obi-Wan quickly realized that Anakin was right in that assessment. Still he left himself open to attack.

"I get that you're a bit tipsy and understandably annoyed at having to deal with Hondo but we're almost to the ship so you can start moving on so be patient young Padawan." Anakin was getting better at banter, Obi-Wan knew that. Anakin still left himself wide open for the counter attack. 

Anakin flinched at being referred to as a padawan but lightheartedly rolled his eyes towards Obi-Wan shortly after. At least Anakin was of better humor now. Before you would’ve gotten very frustrated at Obi-Wan, and some part of Obi-Wan wished that happened. Obi-Wan of course ignored that part of himself, not doing so would be foolish. As the two approached their hanger, Obi-Wan's collected his thoughts on the whole experience. He concluded that it was tiring. Between dealing with Hondo’s nascent bargaining and Anakin's nascent whining. Obi-Wan couldn't wait for the peaceful six day trip ahead of them, towards Koiogra. Towards the future. A better future. 

Still, the coming five years are still going to be a massive headache, and dealing with the locals on Koiogra will most likely be one as well. Ahhh well. It’s not like a Jedi to solely focus on such things for long periods of time.


	7. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a shimmering green emerald, among shift winds, you'll find a new refuge from the darkness.

~~Koiogra~~

Koiogra was a breath of fresh air, both literally and figuratively. Literally in the sense in which the green sprawling forests and grasslands provide some of the freshest air Obi-Wan has smelled in some time. Figuratively as it was finally a beautiful planet. Away from the dirty cityscape of Coruscant. Away from the desolation of Tatooine. Away from tight cramped space breathing recycled air of Polis Massa, Koda Station, and Starbreaker.

“You done admiring the scenery Obi-Wan?” Anakin asks in light hearted humor. The man was sitting on a rock next to a flowing stream. Something both he and Anakin haven’t seen in ages. “Or do you need a few minutes to enjoy nature?” 

“Nope, not yet.” Anakin rolled his eyes and continued to watch the stream flow. “Over the past five years I’ve, no , we’ve seldom seen worlds such as these. Wild and natural worlds untarnished by warfare. As Jedi we should take comfort in such things.”

The sprawling mixed grasslands high up on beautiful plateaus, untampered by the scars of war. It was a luxury not many have held due to past events. 

“Say, Obi-Wan, you  _ do _ know where the closest piece of civilization is right? We're not going to rough it out here,  _ right _ ?” Obi-Wan would never take Anakin for such a city boy but he could hardly blame him. Information about this place was scant. Who knows what sort of dangers lurked here at night. Thankfully he did know where scant civilization resided. 

“Approximately three kilometers southwestward.” Obi-Wan shifted his stance to reflect on the direction. 

“Well, let’s go then. It’s going to be a longish walk so better start now so we get there before the sun sets.” Anakin got up from his rock seat and started to head southwest. Naturally Obi-Wan joined him. 

~~Briga~~

While walking a standard three kilometer took seldom an hour, especially for two healthy adults. The path they had chosen clearly had other things in mind for them. Obstacles slowing them down. Steep climbs, steep downhills, rock fields, dense forest, and a cliff. A lot of different terrain for a simple three kilometer walk. 

Yet, they finally made it to the closest piece of civilization from where they landed. It was a small and dainty place. A place that appeared backwards in technology. Like it was plucked straight out of the Republican Dark age. 

Entering town was another experience. The people dressed in utilitarian basic clothing. Any droid running around was a severely outdated model. He and Anakin had struck gold. There’s no way Sidious would even look for them here. Perhaps the space port but not this out of the way town. 

It was then when a large burly stranger appeared in front of them. It’s clear he was here to give a warm welcome surely. There’s no way an isolated village on an isolated planet would be aggressive towards newcomers not at all. No way…

“Howdy there strangers. Don’t get many new visitors here.” What. “I’m the sheriff around these parts. Still, I need you two to come with me to the mayor's office.” Well Obi-Wan ended up being half right at least. 

“Yeah, me and my friend here have no issue meeting with the fine mayor of this lovely town.” Obi-Wan’s failed attempt at stereotyping has avidently left enough time for Anakin to be the negotiator. Obi-Wan could only hope that his partner’s increased knack for strategium also meant a new knack for diplomacy. 

The sheriff takes a look over the two Jedi. 

“Well, if there’s no further disagreements let’s get going then.” 

That let’s get going then turned out to be a painfully short walk as the three men ended up at the mayor’s office in less than fifteen minutes. Well, at least they didn’t have to circumnavigate another mountain. 

Stepping into the mayor's office it was like jumping many years into the future. If the present was the republican dark age and the future was a mere two centuries post Rusaan. Although Obi-Wan could only complain relatively. And despite being many centuries in the past, this is still a nicer place than the last few places they’ve arrived at. 

The Sheriff then was dismissed as the aged human mayor dismissed him wordlessly. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. 

“So, what brings you two to our humble town of Briga? I sure hope you two aren’t fugitives hoping to make a quick buck at the expense of our humble peace loving citizens.” Obi-Wan had heard the mayor talk for less than a minute and could already tell he was shifty to the bone. Judging by his body language, Anakin agreed with Obi-Wan’s assessment. 

“We’re here to make a new home.” From a certain perspective that was the truth. 

“New settlers eh? Don’t get many of those these days. Just give me your names and I’ll register you into our census data. But before we start, can you tell me any other information that I should know as mayor?” 

“We have a freighter ship, corellian class.” Obi-Wan had little idea why Anakin thought that the obviously shifty mayor should know that but he bit his tongue. 

“Freighter ship, corellian class. Hmmm. We have a farmstead about twenty five clicks west of Briga available free of charge but it’s slightly run down. It does have a hanger that should probably fit your ship and if not then I implore you to build a new one.”  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. In a silent moment of agreement, both men knew they were on the right wavelength. 

“We’ll take it.” The two said at once. 

“Another happy couple.” Both Anakin and Obi-Wan groaned at that. “Hey, we don’t judge here.” The mayor said with the largest shit eating smile. Obi-Wan just knew that he was fucking with them. He just knew. 

“Still, I need your names.” The Major’s grin faded and shifted to a more serious professional facial expression. Even if the empire didn’t know this place, there was still no good reason to use their real names. 

“Ben Kenobi.” Obi-Wan didn’t actually want to use his real last name but it’s thankfully a really common last name, surprisingly. 

Anakin meanwhile looked frustrated, it was clear he never thought about this. Although it took him nearly a minute to think of one, he had managed to create one. 

“Sky Walker.” Let it be known that the famous Anakin Skywalker thought a good fake name would be to simply take his last name and split it. 

The mayor looked at Anakin with a confused look. It was a look that screamed; ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’ 

“I hope you two are aware that I’m not a fool and it is clear that you two are not giving me your real names.” The mayor hesitated for a simple moment. A moment tense enough that you could cut it with a vibroblade. “But, I’m sure you have your reasoning. Most new arrivals are outcasts or outlaws looking to make a new peaceful life. So, I won’t push you to get your actual names.” The mayor looks out and gives the lying duo a knowing, shifty, yet kind grin. 

As the two started to leave the office, Obi-Wan realized he still had many unanswered questions. Of which he wasn’t comfortable letting go. 

“Excuse me sir.” The mayor looked up from his desk to the now reentering Obi-Wan. Anakin awkwardly shifted around. “But I have a few questions I would like you to answer if possible.” Looking annoyed at Obi-Wan, the mayor sighed and waved a hand gesture, signaling Obi-Wan the go ahead. “Can we have the coordinates of the farmstead.” On the table the Mayor was already hard at work getting the coordinates. “And I would also like to know why when we first stepped into the town, we were stopped by the sheriff and dragged here.” 

It was the last question that hung in the air. The mayor’s look darkened, but he never opened his mouth. Nor did he answer. He looked determined at Obi-Wan. A look that screamed, ‘Don’t question it’. While he wanted nothing more than to question it some more, Obi-Wan knew doing so would be detrimental to his and Anakin’s goals. 

The mayor reached out with a datapad containing the farm’s location. Obi-Wan, now Ben, took the pad. The air was thick with silence. The two renegade Jedi’s silently exited the office, and remained silent until leaving the town's borders. 

“Master, something’s not right there.” Anakin grumbles. Obi-Wan nods in agreement. 

“No Anakin, something  _ is  _ wrong there. But whatever is wrong can continue to lay there. We’re not here as judicators of justice, we’re here as refugees, hiding away. Starting a new life, and starting rebellion.” It was the entire truth laid out. Both he and Anakin are both strong progenitors of justice for the weak, yet with their current predicament, they couldn’t do anything. This fact caused Anakin to slump. 

The two then started random chatter to fill the time required for their three hour walk in order to return to Starbreaker. Obi-Wan noted that the planet was beautiful, so beautiful that it was only a matter that the Imperials would check the green emerald. It was therefore necessary to live a life on the downlow. 

Yet, the two Jedi masters instrictincly knew that it would take at least a half a decade or more to retake both the mid rim and outer rim. There was too many CIS holdout planets left to take, too many habitiable planets. It would take doubly longer if the Empire for some reason scrapped what’s left of the clone army and the republic navy. But doing so would be an idiotic move. Sidious was better than to do that. Obi-Wan was sure of it. 

~~Farmstead~~

“So, What do you want to name this place.” Anakin said hands on hips as the two stare at the decrypt farmstead. 

“I think we should first figure out what needs repairing, replacing, beautifying, etc before we get to that point.” It was true, the place was more than decrypt. It was falling apart at the seams. No wonder they got it for free. 

“Are you talking about the Galaxy or the farmstead?” Anakin wise cracked, much to both of their amusement. Amusement of course meant full on laughter. “I mean you’ve got to be more specific.”

“No, no, no.” Obi-Wan said as he struggled to stop laughing. “Let’s start focusing on the farm first and then we can scale up. Sounds good?” 

“Yeah, sounds good?” Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the long work ahead of them with smiles. It seems odd, but they keep getting respite. Obi-Wan would’ve thought they’d already be facing issues by now. He supposes that the force is giving the light before plunging them into the dark before they could see the light again. Dark times were ahead and therefore basking in the good times as long as possible was needed. 

Wait, there was one more thing needed. 

“Anakin.” Anakin turned expectantly towards Obi-Wan, hands still on hips. “Your going to learn all the academic stuff you slacked on. You can’t be a master without all the knowledge you forgoed while you were a Padawan.”

Anakin immediately drops into a devisheled pose while loudly sighing. Meanwhile Obi-Wan was laughing rambunctiously at Anakin’s expense. And somewhere both near and far, he could tell that a distant ethereal voice was laughing as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this arc. Next up is a bunch of filler arcs, then a Padme Bail centric arc, and while I write those, I'll also be focused on rewriting the earlier chapters to be better, if even only slightly. After that, well you'll see whats coming up for that. Regardless, thank you for all the support on the fic so far, it means quite a lot.


End file.
